


Twist of Fate

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Persona 3 and Persona 4 switch plots. Or, in which Minako Arisato comes to Inaba in search of her twin brother. Beta-read by righteous-maximus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 28

_I have a brother. I have a twin brother that lives in Inaba, and I’m going to see him for the first time in nine years._

I’m the only person left on this train. Most people don’t visit small towns in the middle of nowhere, and the lack of people is making me feel weightless, like the people are my tether to reality and I’m back in the world of that weird dream I had last night.

_Calm down, Minako. You’re just nervous about how he’s going to react to discovering you exist._

Thankfully, someone left a newspaper on the seat next to me. I reach for the paper and lift it up, hoping that there’s something interesting in there that’ll distract me from thinking about strange old men and contracts.

 

_Manami Amada was found dead in a television shop. The cause of death is unknown, but it is suspected to be blunt force trauma. The body displays no noticeable wounds, and the only witness to the crime was an artist sketching in the shop next door._

_Amada is succeeded by her son, Ken._

 

“Miss, you are getting off here, right?” someone asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Yes! I’m coming! Do you happen to know where Minato Arisato lives?” I answer, as he walks into the train car and takes my suitcases. He’s a bit taller than me, and has dark hair and incredibly pale skin.

 

_It makes him look a bit otherworldly, but he’s still rather handsome and seems like a nice person._

“....yes, I am actually on my way there.” he answers, as I exit the train with him and attempt to take one of my suitcases from his hand, only to end up accidentally gripping it tightly.

 

“That you for taking me there and helping me! Sorry if I accidentally murdered your hand….” I exclaim, as I finally extract the suitcase from his hand and place it in mine, accidentally knocking his scarf off his neck….

 

_It’s a very pretty and strangely long one…. I just wish it wasn’t yellow. It’s really out of place._

“Would…. ah, would you like to keep it, Minako? I have more of them….” he asks, turning around and looking at the scarf in my hands.

 

“Who wouldn’t want to keep a memento of such an interesting person?” I answer, as he passes me my other bag and leads me up a flight of stairs. I attempt to grab his hand, but he doesn’t move it and it’s probably still asleep from when I grabbed it.

_This is where my brother lives? It’s…. a lot larger than I expected…._

“....thanks. Welcome to Inaba, Minako Arisato.” he answers, calmly winding the scarf around my neck. I’m about to hug him, when he begins to walk down the steps and leaves me at my brother’s house.

 

_I really would’ve liked to get to know that guy better, it’s a shame he never told me what his name was…._

_Wait, how does he know what my name is if I never told him? It’s probably on the suitcases…._

* * *

 

“.....who exactly are you?” my brother asks as he opens his front door, like he was expecting someone….

 

“Okay, this is probably going to sound really weird, but I’m your sister Minako.” I answer, as I walk into his living room.

 

“...no, I don’t mind odd things, Minako, but…. how did you find me?” he answers, as the two of us sit on his sofa.

_I actually have no idea how I found you. I think it was missing persons? Or something…._

“Are your parents home?” I ask, attempting to figure out how to explain to his family that I’m his twin sister who’s left home and her neglectful parents to find her only living relative.

_If he’s been adopted, that does explain the house and why he’s in the middle of nowhere._

“....I’ve lived on my own since I was old enough to legally do so.” he answers as he turns the TV on, which is discussing the murder of Manami Amada and how the police still don’t have a suspect.

 

_They did say that someone saw the crime. Why haven’t they interviewed them yet? Why is this entire discussion compelling me to stick my hand in the TV….._

“I don’t mind you staying, Minako, I can take care of both of us…. and I guess it’ll be nice, to not be on my own for the first time in nine years.” my brother answers as he turns the TV off and walks into his kitchen.

 

_It’s…. kind of scary how much older he seems, like we’re five years apart instead of five minutes…._

I don’t know if it’s the exhaustion from the trip or something else, but my eyes close and I begin to fall asleep as the smells of spices surround me….

 

_I really hope you don’t mind that my stuff is still here. I’m not normally this irresponsible…._

 

 


	2. March 29

_I’m surrounded by corpses._

_No, that’s not quite right, for the room I’m in is completely dark and I can’t see anything… but somehow I just know that there are seven bodies lying around me, people who would do anything for me, just like I would for them…_

_Somewhere, someone is crying and another is apologizing. There is a part of me that wants to just collapse in despair and end it all right here._

_But I can’t. No matter what happens, I can’t let the world end and everyone die. I have to keep fighting._

_I pick myself off the ground and shoot myself in the head, although that doesn’t make any sense, for why would I want to kill myself if my death meant the end of the world?_

_Why is the room suddenly bright? Why is-_

“Minako, are you alright? Why were you wordlessly screaming?” my brother asks as I open my eyes to him standing over me.

 

“I just had a really weird nightmare… do you know where the high school is and how to enroll?” I answer, as I climb off the sofa and walk into his kitchen.

 

“Yasogami is already aware of your enrollment.” he answers, placing a plate of eggs in front of me.

 

“Thanks for doing that yesterday. I hope you’re okay with me staying here for an indefinite period of time…” I say as I begin to eat.

 

_I know how to cook, if that’s something… you don’t have to take care of me, Minato._

“...I think you should leave for Yasogami now, Minako.” my brother says as he pulls me out of my thoughts and I walk towards the door. I’m about halfway there when I notice that he’s still sitting at the table.

 

“Why aren’t you coming with me?” I ask.

 

“...I’ve been…homeschooled for all my life…” he answers as I begin to walk out the door.

 

* * *

 

_Where the heck is Yasogami High, anyways? I have no idea where anything is in this town, and I probably should’ve asked my brother to show me around yesterday, even though I really don’t want to come off as an obnoxious leech on him…_

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” someone screams, pulling me out of my thoughts as a two-person bicycle slams into me, almost knocking me to the ground before a man in a baseball cap grabs me and helps me up.

 

“Is everyone alright? I’m sorry for hitting you, but Junpei thought that it’d be kind of romantic for us to ride this bicycle to school.” a girl with long pink hair in a white gown says as she jumps off the back seat of the bike and walks towards me.

 

“I’m okay. It’s nice to meet you two. Are you Yasogami students?” I ask.

 

“Well, you can’t get a better first meeting with someone than being saved from death by bicycle! I’m Junpei Iori, and that’s my girlfriend Chidori Yoshino, who is-” the man holding me begins, before someone cuts him off.

 

“Did you really have to drag a random innocent person into your idiotic schemes?!” someone in a pink sweater exclaims as she walks towards us.

 

_No, I just got hit by his bicycle because I got lost on my way to Yasogami High._

“...I told him that I wanted to do it, Yukari…” Chidori answers, and there is something about her that reminds me of a corpse….

 

_It’s probably that her skin is really pale. Your nightmares are bleeding into reality, Minako…_

“Ah, I’m Minako Arisato, and are any of you second-year students at Yasogami High?” I ask, hoping that I’m not interrupting anything.

 

“Well, you’re in luck, because all of us are!” Junpei exclaims as he and Chidori get back onto the bicycle and begin to pedal away from me and Yukari.

 

“Anyways, I’m sorry that your first impression of us was getting hit by a bike. I’m Yukari Takeba, and it’s very nice to meet you.” she says as she begins to run towards the bike, and I follow them to Yasogami High School.

_Well, Inaba has some very interesting people for you to befriend, doesn’t it?_

* * *

 

As it turns out, Yasogami High doesn’t seem to have a uniform policy and I’m in class 2-F with Yukari, Junpei, and Chidori. Unfortunately, the man who teaches my class has what is possibly the most soporific voice on the planet.

 

_Orpheus journeyed into the underworld to see his beloved Eurydice again, for he was in such sorrow upon her death… you know, this is actually a very interesting story, but it’s just being told by the most boring voice ever and I think it’d work better for our first day to begin with something from Japan?_

I have no idea that it’s lunchtime until Junpei kicks my desk and yanks me out of my notes.

 

“I swear, Minako, you looked like Chidori when she’s drawing something. How can you write so much on whatever our teacher was droning on?” he asks, as I get out of my chair and realize that I forgot to bring food.

_You can survive without eating for a few days. I think you’ll be fine._

“Wouldn’t it be better for us to just leave Minako alone and let her adjust to Yasogami?” Yukari asks as she and Chidori walk towards my desk with lunchboxes and a sketchpad.

 

“I don’t mind joining you for lunch, if that’s what you’re asking me to do.” I answer.

 

“...do you want to go to the roof? It’s really pretty up there….” Chidori asks.

 

“You’re feeling better, Chidorita? Anyways, the roof is one of the few good things about this place, so let’s go!” Junpei exclaims, as he grabs her hand and begins to walk out of the classroom, gesturing for me and Yukari to follow them.

 

* * *

 

_DO NOT STAND CLOSE TO EDGE. DO NOT JUMP FROM ROOF._

_Well, that’s very morbid._

 

“Anyways, what brings you to our tiny town in the middle of nowhere, Minako?” Junpei asks.

 

“Um… I ended up discovering that I had a twin brother living here when I went on the missing persons website and saw something for him, I think...” I answer, as I take a seat on a bench between him and Yukari.

_I am very sorry if this sounds either really weird or contrived. I don’t actually recall how I found out that he was still alive, but I’m pretty sure it involved the missing persons website…_

“How long are you staying here?” Yukari asks as I adjust the ends of my scarf.

 

“I actually have no idea, as I just went to find my brother on a whim and just got lucky that I showed up on the first day of school. I’m probably going to stay here at least until the school year ends?” I answer, trying to ignore everyone’s lunches in an attempt to prevent myself from getting hungry…

_Once I get home, I’m going to bake something. I think cupcakes sound nice..._

“Your parents let you leave home and visit Inaba on your own?!” Junpei exclaims, pulling me out of trying to recall cupcake recipes.

_Actually, they’re either dead or don’t care about me, depending on your perspective._

“...I really don’t think she wants to talk about that, Junpei.” Chidori remarks as she looks up from her sketchpad.

 

“What’re you drawing?” I ask, hoping that the conversation doesn’t get near my parents again.

 

“You haven’t seen her art?! It’s one of the best things about this town, and only a few people know about it...” Junpei rambles, as Chidori passes him the sketchpad.

 

“She’s only been here for a few days! Do we really need to chide her for that?” Yukari exclaims. I pick up the sketchpad and flip to a random page, which appears to be a sketch of a man with glasses standing over a woman in a TV shop.

_Okay, maybe I’m being too harsh on her, for this one is pretty close to the back and she’s probably working on it. I could probably spend 10 years in art school and not get anywhere near this one…_

 

“Hey, Chidorita, I haven’t seen this one yet. What’s it of?” Junpei asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“...I don’t want to talk about it...” she answers, turning the page to a drawing of the four of us sitting on the roof and eating lunch.

_Okay, so I did accidentally stumble upon one of her worse drawings, but this one…. how was she able to create something so lifelike in the time we were on this roof?_

I’m about to compliment her on her drawing skills when the bell rings and we all exit the roof.

 

* * *

 

_…so Euridice was lost to him forever, and Orpheus fell into despair. He swore that he would never love another, and the women of Thrace tore him apart limb by limb… and could they please hire a less boring teacher?_

_Granted, it’s quite possible that absolutely no one wants to work in the middle of nowhere, especially when someone just got murdered here… and why am I thinking of the innards of TVs?_

 

The bell rings, thankfully pulling me out of contemplating parallel dimensions in televisions. I quickly pack up my supplies before rushing out of Class 2-F’s door, hoping that I’m not ignoring anyone…

_I need enough time to bake the cupcakes, and I don’t know how long it takes to get to my brother’s house._

_I hope he doesn’t mind me using his kitchen on my first day with him…_

“...Minako, how was Yasogami?” he asks after I finally get home after making at least five wrong turns.

 

“There are a surprisingly large number of interesting people here. Do you have any cupcake trays?” I quip as I walk into his kitchen and begin opening his cabinets.

 

“...I’ve never liked baking things, and the pans are in the drawer below the oven.” he responds as he joins me, and he’s carrying a book in his hands.

 

“What are you reading?” I ask, as I open that drawer and pull out a round pan. He doesn’t have cupcake trays, but most recipes can be easily adapted for cakes as well.

 

“Do you find Jungian psychology interesting, Minako?” he answers, as I remove flour and sugar from his cabinets.

 

_I’m sorry, but I’ve never really been into the analysis of people’s minds._

He goes back to reading his book as I remove the rest of the ingredients from his cabinets.

 

_Whisk together flour, baking powder, baking soda, and salt. Set aside, and mix together two eggs and sugar in another bowl, along with vanilla and oil._

_Alternate between pouring the flour mixture into the eggs and pouring milk into it. Bake for 13 minutes at 176 degrees, and let cool…._

“Would you like me to frost them?” I ask after I close the oven door. My brother’s turned the TV on, and the news is still discussing Manami Amada’s death.

 

“The witness has been identified as Chidori Yoshino, who is currently refusing to come forwards to law enforcement. In addition, a hammer was found at the scene of the crime by Shuji Ikutsuki, who is the current head of the police department. However, as the body does not have any wounds on it matching the shape of said hammer...” the reporter drones.

_So, the witness is someone in my grade who I met today… but I can’t really see her committing a crime._

_I feel kind of bad for her, as she’s gotten caught up in such a mess…_

The timer goes off as a man with glasses in a brown jacket appears on the screen, and I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere.

 

_You wouldn’t want to let the cupcakes burn, would you?_

I remove the cupcakes from the oven as my brother turns the TV off and takes a seat at the table.

 

 


	3. March 30

“Throw them in… throw them all in… let them burn...”

__

_What?! What’s going on?!_

__

My eyes fly open as I realize that I’ve fallen asleep on my brother’s sofa again, and Chidori’s face is on the TV screen.

__

_Did my brother leave the TV on after dinner and forgot to turn it off? In the very least, this does stop me from putting an even higher burden on him, for I keep falling asleep on his sofa…_

__

“Throw them in… end it all… burn the evidence…” that monotone voice says again, and I don’t if someone’s broken into my brother’s house or if I’m just hallucinating, but whomever this is clearly dangerous…

“Um… I’m an ex-volleyball player who was voted as one of the best on my team! I still have a very strong aim, and I won’t hesitate in knocking you out!” I exclaim, grabbing the remote and hoping that my random improvised speech is going to scare away the person in my brother’s house… yet why am I walking towards the TV?

__

_Why am I sticking my arm out into the TV? Why do I feel like something is compelling me to do all this?_

__

Chidori’s face is still on the TV as my arm grazes it… only for it to go into the screen and drag the rest of my body with me into whatever’s inside the television…

__

_WHAT!? How is this even possible?!_

_I am not going to fall into a TV. I am not going to spend the next who knows how long trapped in TV land._

__

Thankfully, only one of my arms is actually inside of the television. My left arm is still dangling outside of it, and I tightly grip on to the edge of the screen, hoping that I can pull myself out…

__

_Just get your right arm out of the TV… grab the edge of the screen as well, and use the additional strength to pull yourself out of there…_

__

Finally, I’m able to get myself out of this strange world inside of the TV, although I end up lying on the floor of my brother’s living room.

“Minako, are you alright?” he asks as he walks into the room.

“I’m fine.” I answer as I pick myself off the floor and set myself back on the sofa, hoping that I didn’t wake him up or annoy him…

_I fell into your TV, which is still on and displaying Chidori’s face, and some creepy guy broke into your house and was talking about setting stuff on fire?_

__

_Or, I have really lifelike dreams… I think…_

As I drift back to sleep, I see a woman in blue and an old man talking about something out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

 

_I don’t see the point of starting school on a Friday, for you’re just back for a single day before the weekend starts…_

__

“I have a guest room, in case you’re wondering where all of your things are.” my brother says as I wake up and climb off his sofa.

_Oh, I have been wearing the same clothes for the past two days. I think I’ll change them…_

__

“Thanks, but you really shouldn’t have set one up, for your sofa’s perfectly comfortable.” I quip.

“...it’s the door on the right, if you want to move your stuff out of there.” he answers, picking up a book from the table as I walk down the nearby hallway.

_I’m sorry if that was insulting, but I really don’t want my time here to become a burden on you, for I just showed up out of nowhere and… okay, stop wallowing in your self-hatred and change into something you haven’t worn for the past two days._

__

My brother is still reading as I walk back into his living room in a sweater, black pants, and a yellow scarf.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but are the cupcakes are in the fridge?” I ask.

"Considering how late you woke up, I think it’s better for us to just get brunch. Where did you get that scarf from?” he answers, looking up from his book.

“A guy I met at the train station two days ago gave it to me.” I respond.

“...he… was on his way to see me, wasn’t he? What did he look like? Did you touch his hand?” my brother asks, and I’m not sure why he’s so interested in this topic…

“Um…. he walked me to your house and was a bit taller than me with dark hair and pale skin?” I answer, as my brother grabs my hand and drags me out the door….

__

_Minato, I’ve only known you for two days, but this just seems really out of character. Why are you so interested in a random train station attendant, anyways?_

__

_Do you know him? Were you supposed to meet him when I showed up? Why did you only notice the scarf today when I’ve been wearing it for the past two days?_

__

* * *

 

_Hagakure Ramen…. okay then, I have no idea why anyone would eat breakfast here. At all._

__

“...it’s actually not a ramen shop owned by some guy named Hagakure, it recently changed management after the owner left Inaba, and I have no idea what type of food it serves now?” my brother remarks as we walk through the door and he finally stops murdering my hand.

“What happened to him?” I ask.

“He was convinced that the mafia was after him and wanted his organs, I think...” he answers, as we take a seat at a table. At the table next to us, I see a girl with pale brown hair writing something…

_Doesn’t she look kind of like Yukari?_

__

“Would you like to to join my brother and me for lunch, Yukari?” I ask as I walk towards her table.

“Shouldn’t at least one of you be aware that this isn’t a restaurant anymore?” she answers, looking up from her writing and at my brother.

“...I’m sorry for dragging you here, Minako. It’s nice that we got to meet your friend, though.” my brother says as he begins to walk out the door and I begin to follow him.

“You don’t mind if I come with you two?” Yukari asks as she heads towards us, holding her writing in one hand and gripping onto my brother’s hand with her other.

_I feel like I’m interrupting something. Or maybe people in this town like grabbing hands?_

__

“Sure, I don’t mind. Do you want to show me around Inaba?” I answer, as the three of us walk out of the ex-ramen shop.

__

_Well, we’re bound to run into another restaurant sometime or another, right?_

__

* * *

 

_Okay, I must’ve really overestimated the size of Inaba, for there really only seems to be a single major commercial road and nowhere else to eat. Yay._

__

“...there’s a bench here, if you want to sit down.” my brother remarks as we walk towards an area that looks like a hybrid of a park and a shrine. Or maybe it’s just a park that’s next to a shrine, but either way, it’s very pretty….

Yukari joins my brother on the bench, and I begin to walk towards them when I hear barking.

_So someone brought their dog here? Well, I’ve always liked them and I’m going to stop feeling locked out of the conversation between my brother and Yukari._

__

“Come here! If you have an owner, then they’ll probably hear me, but if you don’t, I’ll keep you! I’ll be a good owner to you, if you just come here!” I exclaim, as I calmly walk towards the source of the barking…

__

_Okay, how do you talk to dogs before you see them? I hope I sounded nice…._

“Ah, I’m perfectly nice! I’ll take good care of you! Come with me, and I’ll adopt you!” I exclaim, as a white dog runs towards me and begins to sniff my hand.

_So far so good. Now, you just need to pet the dog and hope that it doesn't run away from you._

 

I kneel on the ground, hoping that I come off as a friendly human. Thankfully, it’s still sniffing me and doesn’t look scared, so I begin to pet it.

“Hey! Don’t steal my dog!” a short kid in an orange sweater exclaims as he runs toward me.

“Shouldn’t he be on a leash?” I ask, as I keep petting the dog, who doesn’t seem to have any idea who the kid is.

“Um…. I was playing catch with him, and I lost the ball! Anyways, his name’s Koromaru, and I won’t let you kidnap him!” the kid exclaims, as I stand up.

“Okay, how about we both admit that we’re trying to obtain ownership of Koromaru, and since I found him first…. wait, where are your parents? Aren’t you a bit young to be out on your own?” I ask.

__

_It’d be rather mean for me to say that I should have him since I found him first, and I probably should go talk to his parents about owning Koromaru, for they’re probably more qualified than me._

“...they're dead.” he answers, staring at the ground.

“So are mine… I’m really sorry for your loss…” I ramble, even though I’m probably doing an abysmal job of comforting a small child over parental loss.

__

_Think about you when you were six. What would you have wanted to hear?_

__

_I don’t think he’s six, and I'm probably going to sound really condescending if I treated him like he was..._

__

“Um… you can have Koromaru? I hope to meet you again...” I say, as the kid begins to pet him and I walk back towards the bench.

“...your friend left, Minako. Do you want to go home?” my brother asks.

“Sure. Let’s go.” I answer, as we walk back to his house and the sky begins to darken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation, so have an early chapter...


	4. March 31

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” the TV screams, waking me up from my dreams.

 

_Why is it even on? Shouldn’t my brother have turned it off sometime or another?_

I grab the remote and slam my hand on the off button, but the television remains on and is displaying Chidori’s face again, except some of her art appears to be behind her.

_So, this is late-night art programming? She’s definitely good enough to get a show of her own…._

“Memento mori… memento mori... memento mori...” a monotone voice drones, as the screen remains fixed on Chidori’s face and her art.

_What’s going on?! Why is my brother’s TV malfunctioning, and why do I feel like I’m doing something completely and utterly wrong in handling this situation?_

I turn on the lights and unplug the television, but it’s still repeating the same words over and over again with Chidori’s face plastered on the screen…

_How are you supposed to fix a malfunctioning TV? I don’t know anything about repairing stuff, and I don’t have enough money to pay for a repair or replace his TV…_

“...what are you doing?” my brother asks as he walks into the room, and I most likely woke him up…

 

“I’m really sorry for waking you up, but do you know if there’s a TV repair shop anywhere near here? It isn’t turning off and keeps looping the same program.” I answer, as I plug it back into the outlet.

 

“...I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. I’m sure of that…” he rambles, and Chidori’s face has disappeared off the screen…

 

_Do I just have really lifelike dreams? Yes, that’s what’s been happening, I’m just dreaming about creepy voices on the TV telling me that I will die and I didn’t do something horribly wrong, I didn’t accidentally murder someone…_

_“Minato Arisato, would you like to review our contract?”_

_Yes? No? I don’t know? What the hell is going on, where is this room, why am I dreaming, and why is this creepy old guy mistaking me for my brother?_

I force my eyes openin an attempt to escape the sheer mess of my imagination, but I still hear that voice telling me that I’m going to die. Impulsively, I rush into my brother’s guest room and collapse on the bed, hoping that I’ll escape the voice emanating from the television…

 

* * *

 

_Oh, there’s a window in here. It’s a very sunny day today, and I can’t sleep with this much light…_

I open my eyes as the light keeps streaming through the room, and I have no idea how much sleep I’ve gotten or how early it is.

_Well, you don’t feel drowsy, so it’s probably a reasonable time…_

I quickly unzip my suitcase and throw on an orange and white sundress before running through the hallway and out the door, energy pulsing through my veins…

 

_I have absolutely no idea where anything is or exactly where I am in Inaba, but I need to burn off that massive pile of pent-up energy that I’ve somehow accumulated despite my lack of sleep…_

_Well, I’ve been able to make it home yesterday and the day before without people guiding me there, so I won’t get lost on my way back today! I’m sure of it!_

There are a lot of trees in Inaba. I probably should’ve expected that, considering that it’s in the middle of nowhere, but it does look really pretty and makes up for the lack of people.

 

_I wish I had a camera with me. Then again, I’m pretty sure 8000 photos of trees are going to get monotonous after a while…well, there’s an open field and a building and a graveyard and a bunch of people…_

 

_Crap, did I just crash a funeral by mistake?! Um, I’m very sorry to intrude on your mourning, I’m new to Inaba and had no idea that there was one going on right now…_

_Most graveyards don’t include the road as part of their grounds, Minako. Shouldn’t you know that?_

_The last time I went to a graveyard, I was six and had no idea exactly what was going on. Most six years olds can’t really comprehend death, and-_

“Anyways, you probably don’t want to hear me and I don’t see any reason for you to do so, but if you see her….” a guy in a really heavy maroon jacket rambles, yanking me out of my thoughts as I run by an empty green field near the graveyard... 

 

_Please tell me that this isn’t someone who was at the funeral I might’ve crashed... I'm sorry for bothering you._

“Um, I’m sorry for accidentally running through the funeral that was being held near here, but I’ve never been in this part of Inaba before and I didn’t intend to disturb your mourning.” I answer as I walk closer towards him, hoping that I don’t sound insensitive….

_Well, at least you’re getting better at comforting people over death. Or maybe you’re just bad with small children?_

“What are you doing here?” he asks as he turns towards me.

 

“I went for a jog and accidentally stumbled upon a funeral. Is everything alright?” I answer.

 

_It sounded like he was talking to someone, but I didn’t see anyone near him…. but people all mourn in different ways and I presume some people have to talk to their dead loved ones and why the heck is he wearing a heavy jacket in spring?_

“The funeral isn’t here and there’s nothing wrong. Please go away.” he remarks.

 

“I just want to help you and get to know this town better, I didn’t intend to be patronizing...” I answer, as I walk towards the nearest bench and attempt to invite him to join me.

 

“There is absolutely no reason for you to concern yourself with a-” he begins, before suddenly staring at a spot in the sky, as if someone’s watching him.

 

“A what? I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you…” I ask, attempting to figure out how best to deal with his situation or if I should just leave…

 

_On the one hand, if I just leave, I won’t come off as obnoxious, but if I don’t leave, I’m going to leave him alone with his grief and sound like a hypocrite._

_I probably should’ve just ignored him, but that doesn’t sound like the right thing to do at all…._

“Um, I...have to run some errands. It was nice meeting you and I hope you have a great life.” he answers, as he sprints out of wherever we are like a madman, leaving me on the bench with my thoughts.

_It’s quite strange that the two people I am the most intrigued by in this town…are people I don’t have all that high of a chance of meeting again._

 

_Yet...I have no idea where exactly that train station attendant lives, but I can catch up with this guy and learn more about him._

I spring off the bench and begin to jog again, hoping that I don’t come off as a creepy stalker.

 

* * *

 

There’s a TV store on Inaba’s main road that’s next to the police station. I’m about to walk in and ask someone about how to properly fix my brother’s, but the entire door is surrounded by yellow tape and it’s locked.

_Why is it…there was a crime scene in here, remember? This is where that murder you read about took place._

 

_It’s one thing to read about that stuff and another thing to actually experience it in real life…._

I walk into the building next door, in an attempt to distract myself from thinking about the murder of Manami Amada and how any random person in this town could’ve killed her, although everyone I’ve met seems nice.

_Inaba Young Artists Showcase: Spring 2013._

 

_There’s an art gallery here? Admittedly, it’s most likely set up by the local elementary school or something, for a lot of the stuff here looks really childish…._

 

_An elaborate image of a girl in white near the back pulls me out of my thoughts. As I get closer towards it, I notice that her skirt’s back is made entirely of silhouettes of a single face and there’s an entire wall of similar images._

 

_We carry those we love with us? Or something like that… then again, not all art is symbolic._

I’m examining an image of a girl in a tower staring at the moon when the guy I ran into earlier runs into the gallery and almost crashes into me.

 

“It’s really nice to see you again. I didn’t know you liked art.” I quip, as he starts staring at the roof.

 

“...it’s usually very good at distracting people from the realities of their lives...” he says, still staring at the ceiling. I look up, and someone’s actually painted what appears to be a tree made out of chains on there.

 

_Wow, this is really cool! I want to do something like that!_

“Do you believe that people are capable of change?” he blurts out, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

 

“I guess? I mean, unless they’re a crazy axe-murderer who’s killed a bunch of people for no reason, everyone’s capable of becoming a better person... and as you aren’t one, you can.” I answer, even though that probably wasn’t the best example to bring up.

 

_Um… at least the guy who killed Manami Amada only killed a single person? Okay, that’s probably tasteless as well…_

“Ah… thank you. I hope to meet you again.” he says, as he exits the shop.

 

_So do I! What’s your name, anyways? How long have you lived here? My name’s Minako Arisato, and it’s nice to meet you…_

I want to scream something after him, but he’s already walking down the road and I doubt he’ll hear me.

 

 


	5. April 1 - Part 1

_“Why isn’t the one who signed the contract and the Wild Card the same person?”_

_“We can transfer the contract, Elizabeth. Do not worry.”_

_“Okay, fine… Minako Arisato, please sign this. We need you to do so.”_

I open my eyes to a room filled with screens and a woman in blue shoving a sheet of paper at me.

_Am I dreaming again? How do I stop having really lifeless dreams?_

“Sure? If you want me to, I’ll be perfectly happy; but I need a pen…” I answer, for the most likely way to get out of this dream is to just sign the contract and wake up…

 

“Oh? I didn’t know that you needed one, but I’ll give it to you!” the woman in blue cheerfully exclaims before rushing out of my line of sight, leaving me alone with a creepy old guy.

 

“Elizabeth is not very well versed in the customs of humanity. I am sorry for the delay.” he says.

 

“Ah… I’m fine. Who are you?” I ask, trying to figure out why my brain would conjure up a figure from those commercials telling kids not to get into cars with strangers.

 

“I am Igor. I regret that we were unable to be properly introduced, Minako Arisato.” he answers, as Elizabeth tosses a pen at me, which I catch and rapidly sign the contract with.

 

The strange room rapidly fades away, dumping me back in my brother’s guest room. I spring out of bed, quickly get dressed, and walk into his kitchen.

_I’m going to make myself a lunch, for I actually have enough time to do so now... and I really should ask my brother if he owns any books on overly-realistic dreaming, for I’ve been having them for the past three days… and I’m apparently really good at multi-tasking?_

I grab the finished lunchbox and rush out the door to Yasogami, hoping that I won’t end up having class with a ridiculously boring teacher again.

 

* * *

 

_Unfortunately, I didn’t run into anyone interesting today, but I probably overslept due to that weird dream I had. Besides, I’m in the same class with everyone I ran into on Friday, and I can talk to them during lunch._

There appears to be a news camera at Yasogami’s front door, but I quickly run past it and into classroom 2-F.

 

“...Minako, do you have a rational explanation for why a bunch of reporters are here?” Yukari asks as she turns away from conversing with Junpei.

 

“Unfortunately, I didn’t notice any of them.” I answer, as I quickly look around the classroom and out the window.

 

_Inaba News Corporation… so they have an official truck as well? Maybe they’re just here because they got bored, and since almost nothing newsworthy has happened…although that’s probably illegal and I feel like there’s someone missing here…_

“Fine, I’ll admit that they’re here for something really boring, but you can’t bore immobile people in hospitals…” Junpei rambles, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“What?” I ask, for hospitals have absolutely nothing to do with this gaggle of reporters.

 

“You can die from boredom, right? So if I tell Chidori that all of these people showed up for no reason when she’s in the hospital, it’s going to increase her risk of death!” he answers.

 

_I really don’t think that’s how it works… and I hope she gets better._

“Firstly, you're not going to be the only person visiting her. Secondly, if you could die from boredom, half the people in this town would be dead. Thirdly-” Yukari begins, before a loud beeping sound cuts her off.

 

_Is there an emergency? What’s going on?!_

“ATTENTION. PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY.” the loudspeaker commands, as a teacher rushes into our classroom and tells us all to leave.

 

_What’s going on? Is this why the newscasters all showed up today?_

As I walk out the door with Yukari and Junpei, a strange feeling of terror rushes through me….

 

* * *

 

“All of you are well-aware of the events surrounding the death of Manami Amada. However, most of you assumed that the killer would not take another life.” one of the reporters says as everyone takes their seats.

 

_“Memento mori… memento mori… memento mori...”_

“A Yasogami student’s body was found in the police station two days ago by Shuji Ikutsuki. As the investigation has been concluded, the police have suggested that Inaba’s residents be informed of any potential risk to their safety.” he continues.

 

_“Throw them in… burn it all… thrown them in…”_

“Chidori Yoshino was killed in the same manner as Manami Amada. Due to being the only witness to this fiend’s crimes, she was bludgeoned to death with another blunt weapon, and-” the reporter continues, before I hear someone scream.

 

_“GET ME OUT OF HERE!”_

_She isn’t dead… she’s just trapped in my TV, or whatever the world is behind it… right?! That was her yelling at me, wasn’t it?!_

The reporter’s still droning on about how school’s closed today and that the police department needs more money as I spring out of my chair and follow Yukari out of the auditorium, who’s running towards the door for some strange reason…

 

* * *

 

“Why did I do this?! Why did I have to end up killing her?!” Junpei exclaims as Yukari and I catch up with him.

 

“You have no reason to have murdered her! You weren’t even near the crime scene two days ago!” Yukari exclaims, as I try to figure out how to tell them about the TV world.

 

“I told her to turn in that drawing she had of the killer on that date we went on two days ago! She didn’t want to, but I convinced her into doing so, and look at what happened!” he exclaims, almost throwing something at me.

_She’s not dead. I don’t know if she’s dead. She’s trapped behind my TV, and we can save her… but is now a good time to go tell both of them that I’m also culpable in her death?!_

 

“If you didn’t intend for her to die by going to the police station with that drawing, then you’re not an accomplice to her murder!” Yukari exclaims as she pulls me out of my thoughts, and if they’re going to spend the rest of the day having a grief-stricken shouting match, I have to quell it as soon as possible…

 

“There’s a chance... that she isn’t dead…” I say, hoping that this is going to work as I cross my fingers behind my back. 

 

“What?! So they misidentified the corpse and Chidori’s in the hospital or something and-” Junpei rambles, before I cut him off.

 

“I think… that she might be… inside my television? I’m really sorry if this sounds weird…” I say, as I stare at a spot on the wall.

 

“Minako, why do you think that?” Yukari asks.

 

“I don’t know if either of you watch TV really late at night, but I saw her face on the screen twice…” I answer, desperately hoping that I don’t sound like a madwoman or a crazy dreamer.

 

_Listen, I know that I barely know you two and that you have no reason to believe me, but this is the truth._

_Please, trust me…_

“Why are we all still standing here?! If there’s even the slightest chance she’s still alive, shouldn’t we go save her?!” Junpei exclaims, yanking me out of my thoughts.

 

“Hope can only get us… oh, nevermind. Let’s go.” Yukari quips, as the three of us sprint to my house, hoping that this rescue operation’s going to work.

 

 


	6. April 1 - Part 2

Luckily for us, my brother isn’t home, so I don’t need to explain this mess to him as well.

 

“Isn’t it incredibly unlikely for a person to fit through such a small space?” Yukari asks as we gather around the TV in the living room. In response, I stick my hand into the screen, and let myself fall through the darkness.

 

_Now, do you believe me? It’s a strange world we’re living in, isn’t it?_

“If they found her in the police station, why are you so sure she’s behind your TV?” she asks, as I grip onto the edge of the screen with my left hand.

 

“I don’t know, but if you’re coming with me, you need to jump into the TV.” I say, releasing my hand from the screen’s edge. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yukari and Junpei falling into the TV world before fog washes over my eyes.

_Is there any way to cause this fog to dispel?! I can’t blindly stumble around this world when I’ve brought people with me, and I don’t want to be responsible for their deaths…_

Thankfully, the fog disperses as the three of us land on a spiral-shaped yellow floor in front of an odd-looking blonde girl. I’m about to say something when she slams her right arm against my temple.

 

“You are all the people who have been corrupting this dimension. Ever since you started throwing people in here, this world has become corrupted.” she says, as she fires a bullet out of her other hand.

 

_Why do you want us dead?! Who the hell are you?!_

“We’re in here to save someone, not commit murder!” Junpei exclaims, as the mysterious girl fires another bullet out of her left hand and I hope that she doesn’t just choose to shoot us all and end everything...

 

“I don’t trust you. You’re all liars who are blinded by your self-deception.” she answers, as she releases me from her right arm and I fall to the ground.

 

_What on earth are you talking about?! For all we know, there’s someone dying in here, and you’re just prolonging her death!_

“Okay, maybe you didn’t get the best first impression of people outside this world with him, but we’re actually trying to save a friend of ours named Chidori Yoshino. Do you have any idea where she is?” Yukari asks.

 

“I am merely the guardian of this world.” she answers, turning towards me as a black gun materializes in my hand for some reason.

 

_What is this world capable of?! What am I even supposed to use this gun for?_

“...it appears that I have misspoken. You are not blinded, so you will tell the truth.” the girl says as she turns towards me.

 

“Um, thank you? Do you have any clue where Chidori Yoshino is? Who are you?” I ask.

 

“Yes, I can point you to her location. Please call me Aigis.” she answers, as part of the wall falls away, revealing a black room.

 

* * *

 

The black room is filled with broken glass and images of hanged women. Something red stains the floor, and I don’t know if it’s paint or blood.

 

_Don’t think about Chidori’s death. Just assume she’s alive, and go from there._

“Could Aigis have at least given us a more specific location?!” Junpei asks.

 

“Just because you can’t see her in here doesn’t mean this is-” Yukari begins, before a disembodied voice cuts her off.

 

“I'm going to die... I got the results back, and I won't live any longer...” it says, and it sounds female and vaguely familiar.

 

“Chidori?! Where are you?! We’re here to find you; can you hear us?!” Junpei exclaims.

 

“I don’t want to be found. I know that I’m going to die soon, so there isn’t any point in prolonging my life…” the voice answers.

 

_Didn’t she say the exact opposite when I saw her on my TV?!_

“When I die, I want to take you with me, Junpei, I know how to do so…” the voice says, and I really hope that it isn’t talking about what I think it’s talking about, she definitely doesn’t sound like the sort of person with latent murderous urges.

 

“Okay, as we’ve proven that she isn’t in here, can we please go somewhere else and stop listening to this voice disrespect her memory!” Junpei exclaims, as the room suddenly turns black and starts smelling like alcohol.

 

“...so, you are a coward? Come on, join her in death. That’s where someone like you belongs.” another him says as he walks into the room and I impulsively slam the gun against my right temple.

 

* * *

 

_Why am I trying to kill myself?! Does this room and the entire TV World force its members into being suicidal?!_

“Um, have you seen Chidori anywhere?” Yukari blurts out as the other Junpei pulls a wineglass out of nowhere.

 

“Chidori Yoshino was unceremoniously consumed by the denizens of this realm when she failed to accept her Shadow.” he answers, like he’s talking about the weather.

 

_So, we just had to have come in earlier, and everything would’ve worked out. Why didn’t I just jump into the TV the second time I saw her face there?_

“I suppose you would like my counterpart to be subjected to the same fate? After all, what use is there in this world for those who pretend to be heroes, yet remain completely useless? Chidori’s dead because of you, and you have no talents, so you’re just going to end up like him, correct?” Shadow Junpei asks, as the alcoholic smell grows more pungent.

 

“Did the room just make you to torment me?! There’s absolutely no proof that she’s dead!” Junpei exclaims.

 

“Well, as you’re not going to read any of it and were willing to blind yourself to the truth earlier, what’s the point of laying out information you already know? So you can trap yourself in your maze of lies, which I know-” the other him monologues, before he gets cut off.

 

“Why should I even believe a single word you’re saying when you clearly don’t know a single thing about me! You aren’t even me!” Junpei exclaims, as I slam the gun to my temple again and his Shadow starts laughing like a maniac.

 

_No! Don’t say that! Just tell him that he’s you, even though no one wants to believe that..._

“But I am you. I am a Shadow... your true self….” the Shadow says, as he mutates into a gaunt-looking man in armor with no face. Impulsively, I pull the trigger of my gun…

 

BANG!

 

* * *

 

“Minako, how did you do that?” Yukari asks as the smoke clears away and the other Junpei is lying on the floor.

 

_What exactly just happened? How did I get him to revert back to looking like a person?_

“Can you tell me how to do that so I can eliminate that other me once and for all?” Junpei asks, as I try to figure out exactly what I did after I shot myself in the temple.

 

“I would prefer to know exactly what I did to stop that other you.” I answer.

 

“So, you shot yourself in the head with your gun, and a golden woman with a heart-shaped harp showed up. Then, this guy with no face and a bunch of coffins as arms ripped himself out from the first guy who showed up, and ripped off the head off of that crazy me’s other form! Can you do it again, Minako!?” he exclaims, as the other him picks himself off the floor.

 

_Are you sure you’re giving an accurate recollection of what I did? I don’t think I’m that powerful…_

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but that is what actually happened.” Yukari says, pulling me out of my doubts.

 

_So, when I shoot myself in the head, I summon people who fight for me. This makes perfect sense._

“You won’t be able to achieve that level of power. Instead of admitting that, you hide behind people who actually know what they’re doing so you can pretend to actually be a good person, but you’re still a liar.” Shadow Junpei quips.

 

“I would like to know why you are still alive right now, but-” Junpei begins, before I cut him off.

 

“If we’re going to get anywhere, you have to accept him as a part of you.” I say, hoping that no one thinks that I’m going crazy.

 

“Why exactly would I be willing to tell this nutcase that he’s me?!” he exclaims.

 

“If you don’t accept him, we’re just going to be trapped in an endless loop of fighting him and I don’t know if I can do defeat him like that again.” I answer, as the room starts growing brighter.

 

_It’s like we’re standing outside. So this world is capable or warping itself into any shape it desires?_

“Fine. So I'll just tell you that you’re not _entirely_ wrong-” Junpei begins, before something explodes and the entire art gallery fades away, leaving us in what appears to be an archery range. There’s a girl with short hair shooting arrows at every target, and every one has a person attached to its center…

 

_What the hell?! Is there any way to save them?!_

“Why are you so surprised? After all, this is what you do to people.” the archer says, as she walks towards us and shoots an arrow at Yukari, pinning her against the wall.

 

* * *

 

_So this is Shadow Yukari… let’s just hope nothing else happens, and she just accepts her._

“You’re afraid, aren’t you? Ever since your father died, you’ve been irrationally afraid of people leaving you… but instead of reaching out to them, you lock yourself off from them and prevent anyone from helping you.” she says, shooting more arrows from her bow and pinning all of us against the wall.

 

BANG!

 

_The guns don’t do anything unless you shoot yourself in the head with them! Wait, where did it come from?_

“Just because that’s true doesn’t mean that I murder them!” Yukari exclaims, pulling me out of figuring out exactly where the other gun came from.

 

“I’m only showing you what happens to people after prolonged exposure to you. You think that the way you act prevents you from losing people, but all that does is speed it up that process instead.” her Shadow says as I slam the tip of my gun against my temple.

 

_I suppose all we have to do is hope that this turns out better that the last one._

“Why are you blindly assuming that I’m going to turn into a murderer?! You don’t know me and you’re not me, so what gives you the right to speak for me!” Yukari exclaims.

 

“I have the right to speak for you simply because I am your true self.” Shadow Yukari responds, mutating into a woman whose limbs are handcuffed to her body as I pull the gun’s trigger and shoot myself. Instantly, a golden woman with a massive harp on her back materializes out of thin air...

 

_Orpheus, the Mistress of Strings._

“So that’s what the gun does?” Junpei asks as I attempt to figure out how on earth I’m supposed to control the woman in front of me or even replicate what I did to his Shadow.

 

“Yes, you can only use it to shoot yourself in the head.” I answer, as Shadow Yukari starts sending invisible blades flying everywhere, which release us from the wall and cause us to fall to the floor.

 

_I don’t want my inability to do anything to result in all of our deaths! Please, do something!_

Flames emerge from nowhere, setting Shadow Yukari alight. For a second, I think that it’s all going to end, when she suddenly reappears out of nowhere, along with a masked man in black and golden armor.

 

_Who is that?! Where did he come from?!_

 

_Do something, Minako! You can't rely on outside interference!_

The golden woman slams the tip of her arm against Shadow Yukari’s neck, and the flames disappear and everything reverts back to the way it was....

 

_How did that happen? It feels like this has gone by much too quickly, like we’re doing something wrong…_

“Now, do you want to accept the truth?!” she exclaims, grabbing an arrow and shoving it against Yukari’s head.

 

“That you’re not completely wrong? Yes, I have to.” Yukari answers, as the room fades away and we’re back exactly where we started from. There’s a TV right behind us displaying the interior of my brother’s living room, which we all rush towards.

 

“I did not expect for all of you to become enlightened with the power of Personae.” Aigis says, as we all fall into my brother’s living room. He’s standing directly in front of us, and I can’t really read his expression.

 

_Did he expect this to occur? No, that’s absurd, for this situation is impossible to believe if you don’t experience it._

“...I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but when exactly did you all get here?” he asks.

 

_We’ve been inside your TV for the past who knows how long, but I really don’t know if you’re going to take our accounts all that seriously._

_Let’s hope that no one else gets murdered…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm going back to school next week, I'm going to have less time to work on this and updates might become more sporadic. Sorry. I hope you'll still enjoy this fic and I'm sorry if it sucks...


	7. April 2

I open my eyes to a perfectly ordinary sunny day.

_It feels wrong for today to be so ordinary, with everything that happened yesterday._

_I guess that’s how the world works. Something strange and amazing happens, but no one knows about it and everyone goes their ordinary lives with ordinary weather… and why I am rambling on about this topic when I’m going to be late for school?_

“I’ll tell you about the television later, Minato.” I say, as my brother walks into the kitchen wearing a yellow scarf for some reason.

 

_Isn’t that the one I got from the guy at the train? Then again, a lot of people own scarves, so it’s probably just one of his._

“I doubt that it played a major role in anything, but you probably left most of your stuff at Yasogami?” he asks, thankfully preventing me from searching every random area of the house for my supplies.

 

_Oh, right… I just ran out the door and didn’t remember carrying anything with me. I hope no one took anything._

“Thank you. Where did you get that scarf?” I ask as I begin to walk out the door to Yasogami, but he doesn’t answer me. Or maybe I was just too far away from his house to hear him.

 

* * *

 

_Absolute value is the distance of a number from zero. When it is graphed, it is shaped liked a V, and equations are given in the form of y = a | x - h | + k._

_Yesterday, Yukari, Junpei, and I fell into a television and left with the knowledge that the killer’s throwing people in there to get eaten by Shadows._

_We should go to the police, but how on earth are they going to chase someone through a parallel dimension? Are they even going to believe us, for it’s really unlikely for them to have a TV in their office and they probably don’t want us to drag them into the nearest building that has one...._

The bell rings, yanking me out of writing all of my thoughts down instead of taking notes on absolute value. I quickly grab my lunch box, spring out of my chair and rush onto the stairs, hoping that Yukari and Junpei are also on their way here.

 

_From what they said earlier, it sounds like they always eat on the roof. Inaba is so beautiful from up here._

“You did explain to your brother why we were all lying in front of his television, right?” Yukari asks as she joins me on the roof, dragging Junpei with her.

 

_I’m going to do that later today._

“How many people should know that the killer throws people into the TV World?” I blurt out.

 

_Everyone? No one but us? Just my brother and no one else? Just the police and us?_

“If we’re going to debate that point, I was planning on going to the police later today with that information.” Yukari answers, as I open my lunchbox.

 

“Do either of you find it weird that they found her body in the police station, but none of the policemen were able to tell us _anything_ about what the killer looked like or even how he moved her there?” Junpei asks.

 

_Couldn’t that also prove that there’s a TV in the police station? Then again, that does make the police sound really bad at their job. Or they’re covering up something._

“The guy who was giving the speech yesterday told us that the police department is woefully understaffed and pretty much everyone there except the head was reassigned here after screwing up their jobs, so that’s probably why we don’t know who the killer is?” Yukari answers, pulling me out of my thoughts and confirming them.

_Wait, why on earth did the killer put the body there?_

“Hypothetically, if you were to murder someone, wouldn’t you not want to do it in full sight of people who could arrest you?” I ask.

 

“Doesn’t that just mean that the killer’s on the police force?” Junpei answers, and that actually does make a bit of sense.

 

_Except police have to undergo background checks, so they probably wouldn’t hire anyone with murderous tendencies, would they?_

_Then again, going to the police sounds like an awful idea given what’s just been said, yet if the killer throws anyone else into the television, are we really qualified to save them?_ _We have our Personas and the ability to know who’s in there by watching the TV at midnight, but is that enough to not just save people, but bring their assailant to justice?_

“Um, you’re going to be watching your TV at midnight, right? For it predicts the victims, I think...” I blurt out, hoping to quell my self-doubt as I interrupt an argument between Yukari and Junpei over the police.

 

Someone’s about to say something when the bell rings, drowning out their voice.

 

* * *

 

_ When graphing an absolute value equation, h and k are the x and y values of the vertex and a is the rate of change. _

_When someone is murdered by a random person via getting thrown into the TV World, law enforcement will not be informed due to its ineptness and the investigators will be several teenagers._

As the bell rings again, I quickly gather my things and rush out of Yasogami, trying to figure out how to explain the world behind the TV to my brother.

_So, where exactly do I begin?_

_Firstly, everything works better with food, so I’ll just try to make something for him before explaining that the killer has some sort of supernatural power that lets him access a parallel dimension inside of televisions and that we were trying to save Chidori because we thought that she was alive._

_Also, I wonder where that gun went. Does it just disappear after we leave the TV World, so it doesn’t look like we’re breaking a bunch of laws?_

My brother’s sitting at the kitchen table with another book once I get home, and he’s still wearing that yellow scarf for some reason.

 

“Why are you so calm about me randomly showing up here?” I blurt out, as I sit in one of the chairs. He doesn’t answer, and it’s almost like he didn’t hear me at all.

 

“I mean, you have no idea I existed until I showed up a few days ago. For all you know, I could just be some random stranger claiming to be your sister, and you have no reason to accept that I am who I say I am or that I’m a good person who isn’t here to steal your money or something…” I ramble.

 

_I intended to talk to you about what I was doing with the TV, but I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere with that…._

“Lonely people are prone to irrational actions.” my brother says, cutting off my train of thought.

 

“Is there something wrong?” I ask, for I don’t know why he’s still acting like we’re talking about the weather when this isn’t anywhere near as banal.

 

“No, it’s just nice to talk to other people on a regular basis, I think…” he answers, as he adjusts the ends of his scarf.

 

_He did tell you that he’s pretty much lived on his own for a few years, so that might explain why he’s so perpetually calm._

_It’s actually kind of depressing, now that I think about it…_

 

I want to say something to him, but he’s immersed in his book and I don’t want to bother him.

 

 


	8. April 3

_“Arcanum are the means by which all is revealed.”_

_So, I’m back to having really lifelike dreams. Or maybe it’s a part of that contract I signed without reading?_

_There’s a fairy floating around the blue room, and it’s perched on the cover of a massive book. I begin to walk towards it, only for Elizabeth to suddenly appear out of nowhere and for me to walk into her._

_“I’m sorry!” I say, but she just walks through me. It’s like I’m not here at all, like I’m only a witness to everything going on in here…_

_“I still can’t get my brother into here, and I don’t see anything wrong with being her attendant.” she says, as I keep opening and closing my eyes, but the blue room doesn’t disappear at all._

_“None of us were prepared for this sudden change, so we all must adjust to it.”_

_There’s no one else in the room, yet I can hear a voice that sounds like the old guy from my other dreams. I wonder where he is? Maybe he’s yelling over a magical loudspeaker or something..._

_“Fine. Does it matter if she runs through the arcana without starting at the Magician?”_

BANG!

 

The sound of thunder causes me to open my eyes in shock as the blue room disappears. I quickly grab one of my suitcases and sift through it, pulling out my umbrella and a random set of clothes.

 

As I run out the door to Yasogami, I see my brother talking to someone on his phone.

  
  


* * *

 

_Rain is very good at calming people. I guess that’s why class today is going by so quickly. Or maybe that’s because the roof’s closed and I didn’t really notice if Yukari and Junpei were here._

_Either way, I really should get back to taking notes on this lecture. The periodic table of the elements is credited to Dmitri Mendeleev. It categorizes all of the elements occurring naturally, plus several created in laboratories, by the number of protons and electrons its atoms contain._

_The number of neutrons in an atom varies, and that is why all atoms do not have a consistent atomic weight. Forms of an atom are known as isotopes, and all of them have the same number of protons and electrons._

The bell rings as I pick up my umbrella and almost hit Yukari with it, before realizing that it’s actually the one for lunch.

 

“If you want to go outside, I don’t mind.” she says as I close my umbrella and notice that almost all of our class went somewhere else for lunch.

 

_I mean, a school probably has a bunch of odd nooks and crannies, and they probably all know-_

“They put up the club listings and signups today; that’s why everyone’s gone.” Yukari says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_I guess I should sign up for something… it’d help me get to know this town better and give me something to do that has nothing to do with weird dreams or murder._

I grab a pen and walk out the door, where I’m greeted by a large number of people standing in front of a bulletin board covered in paper.

 

_Let’s wait until everyone in front of me signs up for something and see what’s there… okay, we have archery, which sounds kind of cool and Yukari’s in it, but I don’t know if you need to know how to do it beforehand… there's also cooking, and I might join that one, as nothing else looks interesting._

_Wait, there’s a volleyball team? That sounds fun, and I actually am okay at it..._

The bell rings as I finish adding my name and contact information to the sign-up list. I quickly walk back into class, and the seat directly behind me is completely empty.

 

_I wonder where he is? I hope he’s okay._

“Do you know where Junpei is?” I ask, as Yukari walks towards my desk.

 

“I... have no idea, but people deal with grief in really weird ways…” she answers. I feel like she’s about to tell me something else, but the teacher walks into the room as her voice trails off.

 

* * *

 

_How to cure insomnia, by me. Get the person with issues sleeping to move someplace where it always rains. Side-effects include distraction, drowsiness, and an inability to take notes in class._

_Also, if you are undergoing trauma from either the death of a close friend or encountering your Shadow in a television, the rain will intensify it. Said effects take a few days to sink in, for grief is irrational and I am rambling in these notes like a maniac._

Class ends, and my notes have turned into a large pile of random ramblings. I don’t know if it’s just the side-effects of the rain or something else, but I need to get myself out of my depressing thoughts.

 

“Yukari, were you going to tell me something earlier?” I ask as I walk towards her desk.

 

“It was just more stuff about weird things people do to cope with dead loved ones; I don’t think you’d be interested in hearing it.” she answers, as she walks out the door and I join her.

 

“Why?” I blurt out as I open my umbrella, and I have no idea why I said that.

 

_The vast majority of people don’t want to be pressed on depressing topics! It’s probably because of the rain that you’re being so irrational today._

“Minako, you seem like an incredibly happy person. I don’t want to depress you with something you won’t care about.” she answers, as we exit Yasogami. Despite the rain, someone’s set up a flower stand right across the road for some reason.

 

_So, this is just more evidence that rain causes people to do weird stuff, I think?_

I’m about to ask Yukari if she just wants to come over, but she’s sprinting across the road to the flower stand like she’s being chased by an angry mob.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m doing this, I used to hate flowers... after my dad died, my mom had this obsession with buying them and filling up our entire house and I have no idea why I’m even saying this to myself…” she rambles as I follow her across the road. It’s like she’s talking to some invisible person…

 

“What flowers do you like, Minako?” she asks as I catch up to her and we reach the stand.

 

_I don’t mind you talking about this, Yukari. It’s not like grief is something people have to hide._

“Do they have sunflowers? What was he like?” I ask in return as I search my bag for money.

 

_Unless these flowers are really cheap, I’m probably not going to be able to buy one. I suppose I could steal one, but that’d be mean to the person running this stand._

“...I don’t see any reason why you should care about him, but... he was a scientist studying some esoteric theory I didn’t understand and probably never will, and he wanted me to go into as well and he used to-” Yukari rambles, before the flower salesperson cuts her off.

 

“Would you like to buy anything?” she asks.

 

“Um, what is the absolute cheapest thing you have for sale?” I ask, hoping that we’ll actually be able to get something.

 

“Since you’re my first customers, you get anything you want for free!” the salesperson exclaims, shoving a sunflower into my arms.

 

“I’ll just take this sunflower.” I answer, for Yukari’s left the stand, and a strange burst of energy runs through my veins as I head back home.

 

 


	9. April 4 - April 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The former chapter 10 is now merged with the rest of chapter 9, for I thought that it was longer than it actually was. Sorry if this is still boring and for screwing up your reading experiences a bit...

The rain has cleared away quite dramatically, for I wake up to the sun illuminating my room and the sunflower sitting in a vase on my desk.

 

_So my brother does have a vase lying around somewhere. I don’t know when he did this, but thank you for prolonging the lifespan of this beautiful sunflower._

He’s reading something again when I emerge from my room. I want to thank him for the vase, but he seems completely immersed in the book and probably won’t appreciate me interrupting him.

 

_The International Myth Collection, Volume IV._

Well, that certainly sounds more interesting than the other one he told me about.

 

“By the way, thanks for the vase.” I blurt out as he looks up from his book.

 

“...I picked it up yesterday from a store that just opened up near the police office.” he answers, as he puts the book on the table.

 

“What’s it called? Do they sell anything else?” I ask, for this is a strange town to open up a store in, due to the murders and lack of people…

_I will be eternally grateful if you tell me they have a cafe._

“The Velvet Variety Store sells pretty much everything on the planet that’s legal to buy?” he answers, turning back to his book as I gather my supplies and walk out the door.

 

_I feel like I’ve heard of that store, but I probably just made something similar up in a dream with no basis in reality._

There is a part of me that’s expecting to run into Yukari or Junpei on the way to Yasogami, but I don’t see either of them and they probably got there before me.

 

_Then again, grief is completely irrational and they might not be there, but someone whose only experience with it was when they were six probably wouldn’t know that, Minako._

* * *

 

_The exponential theory of population growth states that when given a significant amount of resources, a population will rapidly grow until it reaches its carrying capacity. Then, it’ll fluctuate around said capacity, and net growth will average out to zero._

 

“Thank you, Minako.” Yukari says, as the bell rings for lunch.

 

“What have I done for you to thank me?” I ask, for I can’t think of why she’d say that and I really need to stop blurting out stuff that could come off as impolite…

 

“...yesterday, with talking about everything that happened, it...helped me a bit in...becoming happier? I guess?” she answers.

 

_I guess that does make sense…_

“Anyways, I’ve been thinking a bit, and I think my father knew about the world behind the television.” she remarks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Can you tell me what he knew?! I’m sorry if you don’t want to say all that much about it…” I exclaim, hoping that there’s no one else in here.

 

“I mean, for all I know, it could be a massive coincidence, but what he was studying included the creation of pocket dimensions to improve efficiency, or something like that…” she answers.

 

“So is he the person who made the TV World?” I ask.

 

_If he did, then there’s probably a way of tracking everyone who’s come into contact with it, and we can destroy it and no one else will have to die._

“No, I think it’s been here for longer. He used to tell me that a really long time ago, the entire town got engulfed in fog and monsters started emerging from out of nowhere to drag them into a parallel world, so I guess that something like this has happened before?” she answers, as she stares at her desk.

 

 _If something like this has happened before, we just need to find someone who was alive then. I hope I don’t end up depressing any more people… it's like_ _there's something about me that causes people to divulge depressing information, or did I just show up at the wrong time?_

“Um, on another note, what were you and my brother talking about when we ran into you a few days ago?” I ask, hoping to steer the conversation onto a happier path.

 

“Oh, that? Mostly stuff about how the owner of Hagakure Ramen was an idiot. He once mistook Chidori and I for ghosts, and spent the entire time talking about the new sexy ghost model they were developing before Junpei started attacking him with a notepad and our placemats.” she answers, looking up from her desk and beginning to smile.

 

_Aren’t ghosts transparent? Don’t they float above the ground and haunt people who they were associated with before their death?_

“...and the next time we showed up, he told us that we weren’t ghosts because he realized that ghosts didn’t have legs and hired Chidori to design some cards for him.” Yukari says, finishing off her story as the second half of class begins.

 

* * *

 

_I feel like running today. Too bad that Yasogami doesn’t have a track and field program for me to burn off this energy, but at least there are a lot of roads in Inaba and I can go pick up something at the Velvet Variety Store._

_Maybe, I’ll even run into that guy who I met on Sunday in the art gallery and actually find out who he is. I really would like to get to know him better… but does that mean that I should lock him out of everything about the TV World?_

 

_If I meet people in this town and befriend them, should they know that there’s a crazy person committing murder by throwing people into televisions? Should I lock my brother out of everything?_

 

_Is anyone actually going to believe me about the TVs if I tell them without one being near us? I really should be taking notes, but compared to this, it seems so pointless…_

The bell rings as I run out the door with my things, hoping that a long jog around Inaba will burn off my excess energy. The flower stand across the road from school is still there, and I wonder if anyone’s bought anything.

_I think I’ll pick up some flowers tomorrow. And a camera, so I can take 8000 beautiful tree photos, since my phone is probably buried in a suitcase underneath a massive pile of clothes._

_Then again, I could just stop at the Velvet Variety Store and buy the camera._

I’ve made it into the main road, where I’m greeted by a building that looks like someone dumped a massive can of blue paint onto every single bare surface. I’m about to walk in when I notice someone in a dark jacket out of the corner of my eye in the art gallery.

 

_Hey, doesn’t that look like that guy you’ve been trying to find?_

“It’s nice to see you again!” I exclaim, as I rush towards the shop and open the door. They’ve put up a new sign, which I begin to read.

_The Invisible Museum: In Memoriam of Chidori Yoshino, 1998-2013._

“We’re closed. Please-Minako, what the hell are you doing in here?!” someone exclaims, yanking me out of my thoughts as I turn towards the familiar-sounding voice…

_So this is where Junpei’s been for the past two days?! It’s... sweet and depressing at the same time, but isn’t life made entirely of paradoxical moments?_

_I probably should help him._

 

“I was looking for that new store that opened down the road when I noticed someone in here. Is there anything I can do to help you?” I ask, as I sit down in a chair that’s facing the store next door.

 

“Don’t sit there!” Junpei exclaims, dragging me out of the chair as he attempts to hang up a picture on the window. In fact, the entire window is covered in pictures, like he’s trying to block out something.

 

_To be fair, I don’t think anyone would be too apt to stare at TVs after discovering that people are getting murdered by getting thrown in them._

“Did I sit on something?” I ask, picking up what appears to be a deck of cards from the floor.

 

“...no, it’s just that...for a second, I thought you were Chidori, and that I could’ve prevented her death…” he answers, picking up another image and attempting to get it to stick to the glass.

 

_Oh... wait, hold on. That sketch I saw...was that of the murder? Did she draw the killer?_

“Do you have her sketchbook here?” I ask, as he grabs an image of a man whose body is made entirely out of swords and places it on a nearby counter.

 

“...I don’t want to go back to her house.” he answers.

 

“So most of her art is stored here? It’s really nice of you to have spent the the past few days creating this…” I say, walking towards a box and opening it. There’s another pile of drawings in here, which I begin to hang up on the back wall.

 

We spend the next few hours hanging up the rest of the art lying around here until every single spot on the wall is covered with an image.

 

_Unfortunately, there are still at least three boxes of art left in here. Maybe we should cover the door?_

“I don’t know what it is about you, Minako, but I swear that just being in the same room as you could make anyone feel better.” Junpei says, flipping on the lightswitch and illuminating the art gallery.

 

“All I really did was help you finish setting this up.” I say, as he picks up a bag and energy runs through my veins.

 

“It would’ve taken me another week to finish this if you didn’t happen to walk in…” he says, as I walk out the door and head home.

_Wait, I’m still holding that deck of cards. Granted, I found them on the floor, so I don’t know if they’re anyone’s…_

“So you did buy something at the Velvet Variety Store?” my brother asks as I open up the box of cards and sit down at the table.

 

_No, I picked these off of a floor in a memorial. I have no idea what these actually are._

“...I didn’t know you liked tarot cards, Minako.” he says, pulling me out of my thoughts as he removes a single card from the deck and exits his kitchen, leaving me alone with the rest of the deck.

 

* * *

 

For some reason, I cannot get any sleep at all.

 

_If you’re an insomniac, why not do something productive?_

I turn the lights in my brother’s guest room, and open up the box of cards. There’s a note on the back of one of them…

 

_So, my first stab at getting money for my art ended up with my client moving out of Inaba because he thought the mafia was stalking him. At least he paid me?_

 

_Anyways, since he’s never going to see these cards, I thought I’d draw us on a few of them._

I flip the card over, where there’s a pink-haired girl hanging upside-down in a maze of chains.

 

_This looks like the art that I was hanging up earlier. Did Chidori draw this tarot deck and turn one of them into a self-portrait?_

I pull more cards out of the box, and only a pair of them have writing on the back. I begin to read them, hoping that it’ll tire me out a bit…

_I don’t know if I want you to see these, for this one’s a fantasy about our future. I honestly think the chance of this happening is the chance of you dying, but I can still dream, can I?_

_On second thought, I feel like I’m infringing on a private conversation between her and Junpei._

I shove the three cards with writing on them to the side, and begin looking through the others in the pile.

 

_XVIII-The Moon… V-The Hierophant… XIII-Death…_

* * *

 

Class today goes by ridiculously quickly, and before I know it, it’s over. I quickly pack up my things and run out the door, for my insomnia is accompanied by another burst of energy.

 

_I probably should actually visit the Velvet Variety Store today. Just look for the store that’s ridiculously blue, and pick up a camera and more flowers._ _Or, I could try to find my phone, and just buy more flowers from the flower stand._

_Is it just me, or are there a lot of windows in this store? It’s almost like the whole thing is made from glass…_

I yank open the door, only to accidentally hit a handsome blonde salesperson with it and for him to drop a pile of books on the floor.

 

“I’m sorry!” I exclaim, as I pick up a few of the books and pass them to him, hoping that I didn’t hurt him.

 

“...Elizabeth would like to learn more about your brother, Minako.” he says.

 

_What?! How exactly does she know about him, since she apparently exists in my dreams, but maybe people can visit them, and they exist in-between dreams and reality?_

“He enjoys reading and doesn’t seem to leave his house that much?” I answer, for this is basically all I know about him.

 

_You should set aside some time to talk to him and actually tell him about the TV World. You ended up visiting here for a year to find him, but your plan got swept up in the chaos of the murders and forgotten._

“In that case, they’ll get along quite well. How can I help you?” the salesperson asks, pulling me out of my thoughts as the room suddenly starts changing shape…

 

“Um, what’s your name? What’s happening?” I ask in return, as the room’s growing bluer and stranger every minute and what looks like statues of people start appearing out of nowhere.

 

“This is another form of the Velvet Room that is easier for you to access, and my name is Theodore.” he answers.

 

“...It’s nice to meet you. What are the statues of?” I ask, for the room’s filled with them now.

 

“Due to your ability, you are capable of wielding Personae from multiple arcana. The statues represent those that you can currently access.” he answers.

 

_Which one would do the best job of saving people from the TV? Which one’s the most powerful?_

“Um, on another note, do you know how to run a store? Elizabeth’s kind of abandoned me here…” Theodore says, pulling me out of my questions.

 

_I’m sorry, but I have no idea how to help you..._

“Open up a cafe as part of the store? It’s nice to meet you; I’ll come back later…” I blurt out as I run out the door, only realizing that I forgot to buy a camera when I’m almost home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently suffering from writer's block with this story. However, everything up to April 15 is written, so it should be fine for a bit. 
> 
> I hope you still like reading it. Sorry if the S-Link portions aren't good...


	10. April 6

_I really should check on the TV and make sure no one else is in there. If only there was an easier way of figuring out who was trapped in that world…_

I quickly open the door and slip out of my brother’s guest room, hoping that I didn’t wake him up. There’s an incredibly blurry face on the television, and I have no idea exactly who it is, or if it’s even a single person, for the face almost looks like an amalgamation of several different ones.  

 

_Maybe it just displays a random generic face when no one’s in there? So as long as this person shows up on the screen, we’re safe and don’t have to rescue them…_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

The sound of someone pounding on the door yanks me out of my thoughts about how exactly the TV World displays faces.

 

“Hello?! Who is it?! I’m perfectly willing to attack you if you’re evil with the TV remote!” I exclaim, as I yank open my door, only to be greeted by an incredibly disheveled-looking Junpei wearing a black jacket.

 

“How do you write an eulogy, Minako?” he asks, like this is perfectly normal.

 

“What the hell are you doing at my house at midnight?!” I answer, for I honestly don’t know why eulogies have to do with me at all.

 

“...her funeral is today and I’m supposed to say something and I can’t write anything without breaking down, so could you please help me not sound like an idiot…” he rambles as he walks into my house and collapses into a chair.

 

_Oh, right… how did I forget about that? I suppose that it’s for the best if I help him, even though I’m probably not the best person for this position…_

“Wouldn’t it be better for someone who knew her better to help you? Like Yukari?” I ask, as I close the door and take a seat across from him.

 

“You’re not going to counter everything I say and she is.” he answers.

 

_I was suggesting it under the grounds of her being more likely to know how to write one than me, but you do have a point there…_

“Um, anyways, do you have anything written? Is there anything you want to get across?” I ask, and I know that I am pretty much parroting the advice of my teachers, but I have absolutely no idea where to begin.

 

_I mean, I’ve known her for one day and picked up her tarot cards off the floor of her memorial? I’d probably do a better job writing one for-_

“To prove that other her and me wrong?” he asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“Does anyone even know about them besides us and Yukari?” I answer, but I really am not the best person to question how people deal with grief and mourn.

 

“...I really don’t want the last thing people remember of her to be that other her talking about how she wanted to kill herself and me, for it’s just a perversion of her memory…” he responds, grabbing a sheet of paper and attempting to write something on it before crumpling it up and tossing it at me.

 

“In that case, you could write about her art and personality and things that happened in her life…” I say as I catch the paper ball and set it on the table.

 

_Okay, I know that that’s an awful suggestion and blatantly obvious, but I cannot think of anything else to say here at all._

“Every time I try to do anything, that other me shows up and yells at me for failing.” he says, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I still cannot think of anything to tell him.

 

_Of everyone in this town, you picked what is probably the absolute worst person for this job… I’m sorry for being unable to help you…_

“I mean, I want to prove him wrong with writing this, but I can’t get anywhere and for all I know, he’s right…” he rambles, and I need to say something, I can’t just sit there and be useless…

 

“I think the main goal of seeing those other selves is to grow beyond them, as opposed to letting them take over your entire life.” I say as I begin to stare at the floor, for I really have no idea what I'm doing... 

 

_I’m sorry that this is the best piece of advice that I could give you, I really know nothing about this topic or Chidori…_

I look up from the floor, but Junpei’s left while I was lost in my thoughts, and there’s a note on the table telling me that the funeral’s at ten.

 

* * *

 

_It’s such a beautiful day… to celebrate a life. That’s what we’re doing, not reflecting on a death._

I don’t look out of place here, yet the only people I recognize are Yukari and Junpei, and I have almost no reason to be here at all.

 

_Why aren’t people questioning my presence? There’s almost no one here… shouldn’t someone realize that I don’t look familiar and ask why a random person is here with her family and friends?_

“Why am I here?” I blurt out as I take a seat next to Yukari.

 

“What reason do you have not to be here?” she counters, as Junpei sits next to her and she passes me a sunflower.

 

“I only knew her for a day and no one else here probably has a single clue who I am.” I answer, as I stick my hands in the pockets of my dress and realize that I accidentally brought some of the cards with me.

 

_The Magician. The Lovers. The Hanged Woman…. which happen to be the cards she wrote that weird letter to Junpei on._

“I think jumping into a TV to save her, setting up a memorial for her, and assisting in writing her eulogy count as reasons to show up here.” Junpei quips, pulling me out of my thoughts as I remove the cards from my pocket.

 

“I just happened to be in the right place at the right time and gave you awful advice,” I counter, and either he or Yukari’s about to say something when someone announces that the funeral's starting now.

 

* * *

 

_A letter to Chidori Yoshino,_

_I don’t know you very well. Nor will I ever know you very well, but I think that I could’ve been good friends with you if you had lived or if I’d jumped into the TV earlier to save you…_

_I know, it’s not best to dwell on hypotheticals lest they drive you insane, but I need something to distract myself from loudly asking all of your relatives why the hell I’m here, and I’m not very good with listening to long speeches._

_I have the deck of tarot cards you drew, by the way. They’re very beautiful. The rest of your art is in that little makeshift gallery by the television store; Junpei and I hung most of it up, but there’re still another three boxes in there and I don’t want to cover up the cool tree on the roof._

_Did you draw that? Would you like the cards I brought here by accident in the afterlife?_

“That actually wasn’t awful…” Yukari quips, pulling me out of my imaginary letter as everyone picks themselves out of their seats and walks towards her casket.

 

“Do you have any paper?” I blurt out, cutting off Junpei from responding.

 

“I don’t see why you need it.” she answers, as the people in front of us begin to clear away, leaving the three of us directly in front of the casket.

 

_I want to write my letter for her and place it here. Sorry…_

“I’ll miss you, Chidori…” Yukari says as she places a sunflower next to her head. I set my sunflower right next to Yukari’s, and place the trio of tarot cards near a bouquet of carnations. As we walk away from the casket, I see Junpei placing roses in the casket and talking to her.

 

_I think it’s best just to leave them alone… I don’t want to interrupt anything._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to make up for me screwing up how I posted the last ones, here's the next chapter a week early. Enjoy...


	11. April 7

RING!

 

_Why is my phone going off at such an early time? Who would actually call me, anyways?_

The sunrise illuminates my room as I open my eyes and extract my other suitcase from under the bed, hoping that I’ll be able to stop this cacophony. My phone’s buried under a pile of over-warm clothes, and I have a single message.

 

_Hello! This is Rio Iwasaki, and I’m the head of Yasogami’s volleyball team. I can’t wait for this season to start, and I just want to tell you that our first practice is tomorrow on the back lawn._

_See you there!_

_So, I need to find a gym outfit for tomorrow, and hope that no one wants me to go anywhere with them or thinks I’m dead… and why am I being irrationally morbid?_

_Your mind’s just clouded from this murder investigation, Minako. You probably should clear it by going for a jog and taking some tree photos._

I place my phone onto a nearby table and change into a pink top and white shots before running out the door. My brother’s awake, and he’s reading another book.

 

_The Inaba Fog Disappearances of 1949._

_Is it just me, or does that sound kind of like the story Yukari told me about the other time the world in the television showed up? I should probably ask my brother for this book and show it to her and Junpei tomorrow...._

As I run out the door, I see him placing a card in the book and looking up at me.

 

* * *

 

The trees are just as beautiful as they were last week. I’m about to pull my phone out of my pocket when I realize that I left it in my brother’s house.

 

_So, yet again, I cannot photograph these trees. I’m going to be playing volleyball tomorrow, so I’ll just go for another run the day after with my phone and stop every twenty seconds to take photos of trees… and I’m at the graveyard again. Yay._

_I need to take a much less depressing route through this town, although those pink and orange roses sitting in the corner are really pretty… although I really don’t think the person buried there would appreciate me thinking that. Sorry._

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I notice a familiar-looking guy wearing a black hat and maroon coat sitting on a bench at the edge of an empty field.

 

_Finally! Now, if only the train station attendant would show up somewhere, along with my phone._

“I didn’t know that you had a habit of observing empty lots, but it’s nice to meet you again. What’s your name?” I ask, as I walk towards him and take a seat next to him.

 

“Aragaki.” he answers, while staring at a spot in front of him.

 

_Oh, so we’re on a last-name basis here? Then again, you probably think that I’m your crazy stalker. Sorry…_

“Anyways, if we’re using last names only, I’m Arisato, but I vastly prefer being called Minako.” I quip, but he’s still staring into the sky, like he’s completely lost in his thoughts.

 

“Are you alright? Can I help you?” I ask, as I impulsively grab his hand.

 

“I’m fine. There used to be a… building here, did you know that, Minako?” he answers, turning towards me has he speaks.

 

“What happened to it?” I ask in return.

 

“...it… caught fire a few years ago, and burned down…” he answers, before turning back to the sky. It’s like someone’s waiting for him there…

 

_Did you know someone who was caught up in that fire? Is that why you keep coming here? Do you want to talk about them to me? Do you want me to leave?_

“Is there someone you knew who died?” I ask, hoping to pull him out of his thoughts and back into reality. Unfortunately, he doesn’t answer me, and tightens his grip on my hand.

_Okay, this probably wasn’t the best line of questioning and I still have no idea if anyone actually was in the building that set on fire, but I’m really sorry for bothering you and depressing you…_

“I’m probably depressing you with this.” he quips, as he lets go of my hand.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’d like to meet you more often; is there anywhere I can find you?” I ask, as someone wheeling a cart filled with flowers walks towards us.

 

_Is this the lady with the flower stand who showed up at Yasogami? I hope she’s gotten more customers._

“Oh! You’re back! In honor of being my first customer, everything’s free!” the woman behind the stand exclaims. I’m about to ask her for more sunflowers when an interesting white flower with magenta lines in the center of its petals catches my eye.

 

“What kind of flower is that one? I’d like to buy it.” I ask.

 

“Okay! I’ll throw in a few more for your friend, for I have to get rid of everything!” she exclaims, passing me a massive bouquet of white flowers as she wheels her cart onto the road.

 

_Well, considering that I’m holding at least ten plants in my hand and my brother only has one relatively small vase, that’s actually not a bad idea._

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m giving you a bunch of plants, and I really would like to know the rest of your name.” I say as I hand him the flowers.

 

“...you don’t mind if I give them to someone else?” he asks.

 

“Who are you giving it to? Can I meet them?” I blurt out for some reason, even though I probably sound more stalker-ish than I already am

 

_What’s her name? I’d like to meet her, if only to-okay, I’m being completely irrational with this matter, for I barely know anything about him and-_

“I’m here most of the time and I don’t know why you’re so interested in probing me.” he says as he walks down the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him heading into the nearby graveyard…

_So the flowers are for someone who is dead? The person he’s waiting for here is a dead girl?_

_I really should look up building fires in Inaba, if he’s so reluctant to tell me anything about himself._

_And I’m coming here every Sunday, Aragaki. I really hope I can actually get through to you._

* * *

 

“Do you have a computer?” I ask when I walk through my brother’s front door.

 

_I should’ve brought one here, but I don’t own a laptop and I have no idea if I can even get online with my phone._

“...yes, it’s in my room, which is across the hall from yours.” he answers, looking up from his book as he sticks a card into it. I’m about to answer when the title of the book accidentally catches my eye.

_Witness Testimony from the 1949 Inaba Fog Disappearances._

_He’s really interested in this… because he knows that something like this is happening again? Is he aware of everything that’s been happening with the televisions?_

“Thank you…” I say as I walk to his room, trying to figure out if I should tell him about something he most likely already knows about.

 

_So, let’s search building fires in Inaba then? Regardless of how creepy I come off as?_

The only building that appears to have gone up in flames in the past ten years is an orphanage that underwent electrical failure. Unfortunately, there’s also at least one crazy conspiracy theorist claiming that someone deliberately set the building on fire.

 

_Yes, a scientific research organization would want to murder a bunch of children. Let’s try this next one, and hope the crazy people don’t show up here as well._

 

_Due to the lack of an emergency services department in Inaba, it took thirty minutes for the fire department and ambulances to show up. While the survivors were bused to the nearest hospital to be treated for smoke inhalation, their survival rate is low due to the combination of second-degree burns, third-degree burns, smoke inhalation, and all of the victims being comatose when found._

 

_A list of all identified bodies can be found below._

 

_Okay, this is morbid and disturbing but at least I know his name and I really don’t want to keep looking into this…_

 

I close out of everything on the computer and grab the nearest book, which turns out to be the one my brother was reading this morning.

 

_I think I’ll just borrow this and read it when I have time…_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for missing last week. I am also very sorry if this is bad...


	12. April 8 - April 10

 

Fortunately, I’m able to get to class pretty early with my brother’s book on the 1949 fog disappearances. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to find any time to read it, and I have no idea if this even has anything to do with what’s currently happening.

 

_There’s no one else here; you could just read it while waiting for Yukari and Junpei to show up._

I open the book and begin scanning the contents for witness testimonies, which are all collected in one of the appendices near the back.

_These testimonies are commonly dismissed as invalid, for they all feature the common element of disembodied hands emerging from the victims’ radios and the victims being dragged into the radios. Commentary on more plausible causes is provided for each testimony._

_Were the radios linked up to the same world that’s currently behind the TV, or is this just a case of mass hallucinations and hysteria?_

_Do they have survivor testimonies? Did anyone see a blonde girl or their other self when they fell into that world?_

 

“The 1949 Inaba Fog Disappearances?” someone asks.

 

“Why are you interrupting her?!” Yukari exclaims, as I look up from my book and am greeted by her and Junpei standing over me.

 

“I don’t mind being interrupted, but I think this might help us with tracking the killer.” I answer.

 

“How exactly is something that happened sixty years ago going to help us?” Junpei asks, as people start walking into class.

 

_Is it better for someone to hear this, or for no one to have a single idea of the TVs?_

“From the witness testimony, what happened in 1949 sounds pretty similar to what’s going on right now. If anyone survived, we can talk to them and see if there’s a-” I begin, before he cuts me off.

 

“Shouldn’t we just focus on finding the person who killed Chidori instead of wasting our time on something completely random?!” he exclaims, as I close the book and place it on the my desk.

 

“She does have a point, but if this is the same incident I’ve… heard about, then no one survived.” Yukari says, as a teacher walks into the room and begin writing a series of equations on the board.

 

_The equation of a parabola can be written in three different ways. And if you go into the TV World without a Persona, you will die._

_I think, but I hope that’s not true…_

* * *

 

“...Minako, you don’t mind if I borrow your book?” Yukari asks as class ends and I close my notebook.

 

“It’s actually my brother’s, but I don’t think he’ll mind as long as you bring it back.” I answer. It looks like she’s about to say something, but she quickly picks up the book and walks towards the door.

 

_I hope he’s not going to mind and Yukari’s not going to lose it, but neither scenario sounds likely and I need to get to volleyball practice._

“Do you know what’s the closest door that leads to the back lawn?” I ask, hoping that someone’s going to answer me.

 

“Just follow the fire escape route. I think that works.” Yukari quips, but I have no idea exactly which one that is or even if that’s useful, for if this building were to set on fire….

 

_Stop being morbid! Clear your mind through volleyball, and hope you don’t suck._

Thankfully, there’s a fire extinguisher right next to a door in front of me, so I quickly open it and exit the building. The only other person anywhere near me is a girl with long black hair in a ponytail talking to someone on her phone, and I have no idea if this is the right place.

 

“Excuse me, but is this where the volleyball team meets?” I ask, hoping that I’m not annoying her.

 

“....you’re not available this week? I’ll just…” the black-haired girl rambles, before noticing me and quickly turning off her phone.

 

“Is there going to be anyone else here?” I blurt out.

 

“....everyone else who signed up either moved or won’t be free until two weeks from now… so no. Anyways, I’m Rio Iwasaki, and thanks for showing up.” she answers, pulling a volleyball out of her bag and tossing it at me.

 

“I’m Minako Arisato and I haven’t played in a while, so I’m sorry if I suck at this.” I say, as I catch the ball and attempt to serve it at her.

 

“You’re actually not that bad. Some people haven’t even played before joining the club.” Rio answers as she bumps at ball back at me.

 

_I feel like that you’re supposed to know how to play before joining the club, but there really aren’t that many people in this town and thing probably work differently here._

“Do you have a competitive team?” I ask, thankfully bumping the ball back to Rio before it can hit me in the head.

 

“I’ve been trying to get one, as we sent a fencer and a boxer and some runners to this inter-high school competition last year, but we never have enough people and a bunch of people dropped out last year…” she answers, setting the ball back to me and turning towards the floor.

 

“Isn’t there a type of volleyball which only needs two people? If we’re the only people in the club, why don’t we try to get a team in for that?” I ask, bumping the ball back to her.

 

“I don’t think they have beach volleyball there, and you’re… not going to drop out, are you?” she answers, catching the ball and walking towards me.

 

“I don’t think I will. The next practice is in two weeks from now, right?” I ask.

 

“...I guess. I’ll text you when it is, so don’t worry!” she answers, beginning to smile as I grab my things and head back home.

 

* * *

 

_It is scary how completely useless everything I’ve learned both today and yesterday feels when juxtaposed against the fact that there’s a killer on the loose and no one seems to have found him…_

_I probably should watch the news and see if they’ve got any leads. I’ll just photograph the town first, since I finally have a camera with me._

The bell rings as class ends. Yukari and Junpei are going somewhere, most likely to continue investigating the murders. I should join them, but I impulsively run past them and begin to jog through the roads of Inaba.

_Here are beautiful trees. Here are more beautiful trees, which frame the empty road. Unlike the trees, the road is devoid of all life, for this town has the highest ratio of trees to people in the world._

_Oh look, there’s Koromaru!_

“Did you miss me? Is your new owner nice?” I ask, quickly snapping a picture of him as I run towards him, and he’s still not on a leash.

 

_This is why you do not let children own dogs. I’m genuinely surprised that I haven’t seen any lost dog posters anywhere._

“If you’re going to keep stealing my dog, shouldn’t you at least make your intentions clear?!” the kid exclaims as he runs towards me and almost hits me in the face with his bag.

 

“If you’re going to keep demonstrating negligent care of said dog, I think I should sign you up for a class on pet ownership. What name do you want me to use?” I ask, as Koromaru walks towards him and I pick myself off the ground.

 

“Fine. I’m Ken, and I’m not abusing my dog.” he answers.

 

_I was telling you that you should buy a leash, and most people have a last name._

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ken. I’m Minako, and there’s a store that just opened that sells leashes for Koromaru.” I say.

 

“The Velvet Variety Store and Cafe? I went in there, and someone started freaking out because they thought that I was dead.” he responds, as he begins to stare at a spot in the sky.

 

_Um…Theodore, I don’t know if things work differently where you’re from, but dead people can’t move in this world, because they’re dead…_

“I mean, it’s not that I’d mind being dead, but still…” Ken rambles, as if I’m not there.

 

I decide to make the very intelligent decision of running back to my brother’s house, for I have absolutely no idea how to deal with what sounds like a suicidal small child and I really don’t want to make the situation any worse that it already is.

 

* * *

 

_Convert the following quadratic equation from vertex to standard form: y = 3 (x-2)^2 + 16_

_Okay, so first, you stop thinking about child suicide and fires and the depressing inhabitants of this town. Second, you make a to-do list, which includes things like hiring a psychiatrist and getting to know Shinjiro Aragaki better, and actually try to do something happy for a change while expanding out the equation so it now reads y = 3 (x^2 - 4x + 4) + 16, and you really need to stop thinking about depressing stuff, Minako._

I quickly grab the remote and turn the television on to the news, hoping that they’re not showing anything depressing.

 

“...due to stalking Manami Amada’s ten-year-old son for interview purposes, one of our anchors has temporarily been taken off air.” the reporter says.

 

_She had a kid?! Oh god, I can’t imagine how he’s dealing with all of this, and… I think they mentioned him in the article written right after she died, and-_

_Okay, that does explain a lot about him, but I really don’t know how on earth I’m supposed to bring this up to him without sounding really creepy._

“The next thing you do is distribute the three?” my brother asks.

 

“There’s a stain on the TV screen! Can you clean it?” I blurt out.

 

_Please stick your arm into the television! I want to see if you know anything about the world behind it!_

“...okay? Minako, I don’t see anything wrong with the screen…” he answers, as his right hand brushes against the television, yet it doesn’t fall through…

 

_So you don’t know anything about that world? Thank god… or should I enlighten you of it?_

“If you think there’s something on the screen-” he begins, before I cut him off, hoping to end this conversation before it goes even further down the rabbit-hole.

 

“Sorry about that. I’m... going to be starting an online collection of my tree photos on your computer, so have fun watching the news!” I exclaim, as I abandon my math and run into his room with my phone and a nearby cord.

 

_Well, someone on the internet’s going to enjoy 384934893 photos of trees, right?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm boring anyone or apologizing too much in these notes, please tell me... I'm sorry if I am.


	13. April 11

I’m on my way to school when a girl with pale skin and light brown hair runs into me and accidentally hits me in the face with her tablet.

 

“...I’m sorry! Um… are you fine?” she asks, as she quickly snatches the tablet out of my hands.

 

“Don’t worry; I’m okay. What’s your name?” I answer, for it’s always nice to meet new people.

 

_Even when they have no idea that there’s an entire world lurking behind their televisions? You should tell her that, even though you’ve just met her and she’ll think you’re crazy._

“...Saori Hasegawa... I hope you don’t hate me for this…” she says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“I don’t see any reason why I should hate you for an accident. Anyways, I’m Minako Arisato, and-” I begin, before she suddenly gasps and begins to stare at the ground.

 

“...um, I hope to meet you again! I…um…hope your photography is successful!” she exclaims as she sprints away from me, as if she’s afraid of what I could do to her.

 

_Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to scare her, and I have no clue how I could’ve set her off…_

_On another note, this is more evidence for why a psychologist should move to Inaba. They’d get a lot of customers here._

The rest of my walk to Yasogami proceeds normally, although I’m greeted by Yukari placing a massive stack of folders on my desk when I get to class.

 

“So you’ve been researching for the past few days?” I ask as I grab the top thing off the stack, which is a photo of a little girl with auburn hair.

 

_Was she one of the victims in the 1949 kidnappings? Is there any way to find her and contact her?_

“If Yukari using me to clean out her filing cabinet counts, then yes, and I still have no idea what a baby photo your father got from Takeharu Kirijo has to do with finding Chidori’s killer.” Junpei quips as he takes the image out of my hands.

 

“You wouldn’t mail a baby photo to your mortal enemy, right? That means that they were still in contact in-” Yukari begins, before I cut her off.

 

“Could you please explain to me what any of this has to do with the guy that murdered Chidori and Manami Amada?” I ask, for the baby photo just feels like an ordinary photo and not a thread in this spiderweb of mystery we’re trying to disentangle.

 

“Yukari’s convinced that the Kirijo group’s sheltering the guy that killed them, who also killed her father in order to steal his research on pocket dimensions or something ridiculous, but I honestly have no idea where she got that all from and it sounds like the ramblings of a crazy person?” Junpei answers, and his explanation just makes me even more confused.

 

_How exactly does one link together a third death with the two we know about? As for Chidori, she’s most likely dead due to witnessing Manami Amada’s death, yet-_

“Did either of you find out if anyone had a reason to kill Manami Amada?” I ask, hopefully derailing their argument on the importance of reading the files.

 

“...actually, all we found out about her is that she just seems like an ordinary person?” Yukari answers as a teacher walks into the room and we all take our seats.

 

_I think we should talk about this later, for I feel like I’ve stumbled into an even bigger mess…_

* * *

 

“Should we go up to the roof again?” I ask as lunch begins, and I probably should’ve spent the past few days researching with Yukari and Junpei as opposed to taking random tree photos…

 

_Well, you did kick off their research with that book on the 1949 fog disappearances, so that’s something?_

“We’re less likely to be overheard up there, so let’s go.” Yukari answers.

 

“I mean, if anyone hears us, they’ll just think we’re crazy conspiracy theorists, so it shouldn’t matter where we talk about the murders?” Junpei asks, as we begin to make our way to the stairs.

 

“If you actually bothered to read anything we found, then maybe you’d put together the puzzle and Minako wouldn’t be stuck with your awful explanation?” Yukari answers.

 

_No, it wasn’t a bad explanation, just one that seemed to fit your father’s death more than the current murder spree…_

“What I’m most interested in is why you think the Kirijo group is connected to this entire mess.” I say, for there’s absolutely no reason for what sounds like a bunch of scientists to murder someone for no reason.

 

_Hey, aren’t they the group who some idiot claimed burned down that orphanage ten years ago?_

“I first thought that when almost everything of my father’s research wasn’t in my house, that he kept it somewhere else, but after finding a bunch of correspondence between himself and the Kirijo group, I started getting more suspicious…” Yukari explains as we reach the roof and sit down on the bench in its center.

 

“I mean, we did check every orifice of her house and her father’s research isn’t anywhere, but I doubt he did all of his research in Inaba and I still think Yukari just wants someone to pin an accident on.” Junpei quips.

 

“So you find it perfectly normal that the year he cut off all correspondence with them was the year he died?!” Yukari exclaims, and I probably should say something before this conversation derails into another argument…

 

“That does seem odd, but I don’t know what it has to do with the current murder string.” I say, hoping to get the conversation off this track before it just turns into a grief-filled yelling match.

 

_Did you find anything about if it was possible to track everyone who went into the TV? Is… wait, what about the girl in the picture? Shouldn’t she be around our age, and if she’s involved with this, maybe we could contact her?_

_Then again, if Yukari is right about the Kijiro group sheltering the killer, I don’t think she’ll be of much help then and there’s no reason for them to even murder two people in the first place._

The roof is completely silent, and it’s almost eerie how quiet it is. I’m half-expecting someone to scream or a bell to ring, but nothing sonorous occurs and I probably should shatter the silence with my own thoughts.

 

“Um, is there any way to contact the girl in that baby picture? She’d be around our age, right?” I blurt out.

 

“According to the internet, she’s either dead or married. Or both?” Junpei answers, as the bell rings and the three of us begin to exit the roof.

 

_Okay, that’s disturbing. Please tell me that you happened to find a website run by conspiracy theorists, and not one that’s actually true…_

* * *

 

_These killings are just a maze that I must solve, but every route leads towards more dead ends._

_A similar event happened in 1949, yet there’s absolutely no one alive from then who witnessed anything. The police don’t seem to have found out anything about the killer, all of the witnesses are dead, and there’s always a chance that some scientific research group is sheltering them, although I don’t know how influential they are._

_It’s strange, how much you can learn from a girl in a picture and a filing cabinet… except there’s still someone alive who saw everything._

_The girl in the television, Aigis, the one who showed us where Chidori was… how long has she been alive? Is she immortal? Could she have been alive since the TV World was made? Could she have seen everyone who’s ever been inside of it?_

_I need to talk to her. I need to jump into a television and interview her, for I can’t believe that we completely forgot about asking her anything… and I should be taking notes on the historical context behind the Tale of Genji, but it’s so completely unimportant compared to the mysteries currently plaguing this town…_

The bell rings, and I spring out of my seat and through the hallways, hoping that there’s a television somewhere in Yasogami which I can jump through and contact Aigis… and there’s one right in front of a closet.

 

_Yay! I don’t care that it’s sitting on top of a raised platform; I’ll just climb the shelves and throw myself head-first into the television world._

I fall through miles of fog and darkness, expecting to land in the same atrium. Instead, the area I land in is completely dark and still sans the clanking of chains, and Aigis is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hello?! Aigis?! Where are you?!” I exclaim, as a faceless man in black with chains on his limbs that’s holding a pair of overly-long revolvers shows up out of nowhere.

 

_WHAT?!_

 

_Who is this, and what is he doing here?!_

“I am Death, and this is my domain.” he says, as if he’s heard my thoughts.

 

“What exactly is this place? Did you see anyone in this world in 1949 or about two weeks ago?” I ask, for if I’m stuck in the middle of another dimension with the grim reaper, at least I can try to get some answers out of him…

 

“This is the realm where we observe the mortal plane, Miss Arisato. I do not witness those who’ve made their way into this dimension often.” he answers.

 

_So the world behind the TV is somehow linked to.... gods? How on earth does this make sense?_

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when he slams a gun against my head and another one materializes in my right hand.

 

_Save yourself by summoning Orpheus!_

I shoot myself in the head, and the golden woman shows up again, only for the man to rip her to shreds. Thankfully, he’s released the gun that was against my head, and I began to run, hoping that there’s another TV screen somewhere and that I won’t die here…

 

_Do people who see the grim reaper die right after their encounter? Please tell me that that’s not true, for I don’t want to die..._

_If I’m dead-_

There’s something that looks like a screen to my right. Impulsively, I dash towards it and throw myself through it, hoping that I've saved myself…

 

“...you’ve been here the entire time, Minako?!” my brother screams as I fall into his living room, staring at me like I’ve just come back from the dead.

 

 


	14. April 12 - April 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone reading this. I hope you're liking my story...
> 
> Anyways, I just want to tell you that I'm going on a 4-week long hiatus from my AO3, as I'm doing National Novel Writing Month for the first time and don't want to be distracted. 
> 
> Sorry. I'll be back in December, and we'll continue from there.

_What if someone else gets kidnapped, and something with the power of the grim reaper shows up as their shadow?!_

_I don’t want to doom anyone to their deaths and I have no idea if the same thing would happen if Yukari or Junpei had run into the grim reaper, but I need to strengthen my Persona in order to make sure that no one else has to die and I can just circumvent all this if we find the killer…_

My eyes fly open as I get out of bed, for I cannot fall asleep at all. As I turn the lights on, I notice that there’s a computer sitting on my desk.

 

_You really didn’t have to either move yours into my room or get another one; I really just want my time here to go by as smoothly as possible._

I open the computer to that blog I made with 93489328409 tree photos, and someone’s sent me mail.

 

_S_Hasegawa96: I really enjoyed looking through your blog! I never knew that my hometown was so pretty. Can I meet you?_

 

_She sounds like that girl I ran into on my way to class, and probably is. I’m probably M_Arisato or something on this, and even if this account’s in my brother’s name, our names are pretty similar._

I quickly message her back and close out of the blog before searching the Kirijo group, for they’re the cornerstone to this mystery yet I know almost nothing about them.

 

_We are led by Kotetsu Kirijo, and are currently focused on scientific innovation involving artificial intelligence and productivity._

_In 2005, an accident at a Kirijo group facility near Moonlight Bridge blew up the entire bridge and all of the cars travelling across it. The only survivor was a six-year-old, and no charges were pressed._

_The head of the Kirijo group is one of the wealthiest men in the nation, and heavily influential in scientific research and innovation._

_Apart from exactly what happened eight years ago that accidentally blew up a bridge, I don’t see anything that’d suggest that they’d shelter a murderer, although they certainly are influential enough to do so and make sure that no one finds out…_

 

I’m about to either look into the 2005 Moonlight Bridge incident or something surrounding the disappearance of Kotetsu Kirijo’s granddaughter when a wave of drowsiness washes over me and I collapse over the keyboard.

 

* * *

 

_I have to focus. I need to focus, after I’ve spent the past few days so caught in the mystery…_

The teacher’s discussing another myth, and I push everything surrounding the mystery to the back of my mind as I begin to take notes on the story.

 

_Narcissus was the son of a river god and a nymph, and was extraordinarily beautiful. While both men and women were charmed by his appearance, he loved none save for himself._

_The last time I learned about a myth in class, I ended up with a Persona of that character. I wonder if that’ll also happen here, but I need to focus on the myth and not the mystery, for I can always stop by the Velvet Variety Store, which apparently has a cafe now…_

_As revenge for spurning Echo, the goddess Nemesis cursed him to fall in love with his own reflection, which he saw in a pond. He was so enamoured by it that he forgot to eat or drink, and began to slowly waste away until he died._

“So, what is...the message that can be gleaned from this myth?!” the teacher exclaims, suddenly turning towards me.

 

“That one should put others before themselves, and be aware of the consequences of their actions?” I blurt out, as the bell rings and everyone begins to mill out the door.

 

_The Velvet Variety Store is pretty close to Yasogami. It’s also on the same road as the police department, so if all else fails, go talk to the police and see if they found out anything else about the killer?_

After taking a few photos of the trees surrounding me, I turn onto the main road and walk into the blue building, which now has a table sitting in front of it.

 

_I suggested the cafe as a joke; I didn’t expect you to take it seriously…._

“Um... hello! How may I serve you?” Theodore asks as I walk into the cafe, and he’s wearing a ridiculously-frilly pink apron with a heart as its top and polka dots on the bottom.

 

“I think you should get rid of that apron? How’s business?” I answer, as I stare at a statue of a skeleton on a horse in an attempt to prevent that garish apron from burning my eyes out.

 

_Is this the grim reaper I met… only as a Persona? Can every Shadow be turned into one?_

“Elizabeth told me that wearing this would attract women, but I don’t think it’s working. Do you want some soup?” he asks, guiding me to a table as the room continues its transformation into a hall of Personae.

 

“Yes, but I want to you tell me how I can change my Persona.” I answer, as he quickly dashes into the kitchen and returns with a bowl of chicken soup and a spoon.

 

_This isn’t that bad, actually. I think the place just needs some more advertising and staff who are people…_

“Why?” Theodore blurts out, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“I... um, I ended up running into what’s probably the grim reaper yesterday, and I would’ve died if I didn’t coincidentally find an exit to the TV World, for he was able to completely shatter Orpheus before she could attack him.” I answer, as another black gun appears in the center of my table.

 

“The Reaper is almost impossible to defeat. Do-” he begins, before I cut him off.

 

“It’s not just him, it’s everything else that could potentially be in the TV. If someone else gets kidnapped and their Shadow is stronger than all of the Personas, they’re going to die and I don’t want to kill anyone, so could you please tell me how to get stronger?” I ramble, letting all of my concerns fall out of my mouth as he takes a seat next to me.

 

“Ah... for most people, the best solution is to fight a bunch of weaker Shadows in isolated locations, but as you are the Wild Card, you could just change yours…” he answers as he picks up the gun.

 

“Which one here is the strongest?” I ask, for the more power I have, the less likely the chances of everyone dying in the TV is.

 

“Elizabeth keeps all of your records of the bonds, but I think it’s this one and I’m really sorry if I’m wrong…” he answers, gesturing towards a massive eight-headed snake that’s sitting near us.

 

_What!? How the hell am I supposed to control this?_

_At least this one does give me the least chance of dying…_

“You don’t mind using this one?” he quips, pulling me out of my worries.

 

“Sure, I guess... how do you switch from Orpheus to that one?” I ask.

 

“I’ll show you, but I think it’s best if you don’t summon him on an empty stomach.” he answers. I go back to finishing my chicken soup as I hear a series of clicks and bangs from behind me, and I briefly see the chambers of the gun spinning around.

 

_So, he’s unloading Orpheus and replacing her with whatever that snake is… I’m going to miss her._

“...I think that’s it... Elizabeth would’ve done a much better job of it…” Theodore says, as he passes the gun to me and I shoot myself in the head with it. The snake emerges out of thin air, and it looks strangely majestic… 

 

* * *

 

“...thanks for dropping off my book, by the way. Do you want to come in?” my brother says to someone at the door as I walk into his kitchen.

 

_I hope they’re not dangerous… and you’re currently controlling a massive eight-headed evil snake thanks to Theodore, and I don’t think he’s going to want you to show up again asking to change it back only a day later._

_No one in this town is more dangerous than that, except for the guy killing people._

“Sure, I guess. Do you have anything on the Moonlight Bridge incident?” Yukari asks as she walks through the door.

 

_She’s also interested in that? Well, considering that the only survivor was six then, I don’t think a book on that exists…_

I’m about to say something when she and my brother begin to head into his room in search of more books, and I probably shouldn’t interrupt them.

 

_Okay, I guess I’ll make some pancakes with what’s currently in his cabinets. All you need to do is stir together flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs, and butter, before pouring quarter cups of batter into a pan and flipping them._

_I’m pretty sure there’re still some cupcakes left over, so I’ll just serve those as well._

“I didn’t know you could cook so well, Minako.” Yukari says as I finish making the pancakes and remove the remaining cupcakes from the fridge.

 

“You can stay for breakfast, then. What’re you doing with my brother?” I ask.

 

“...just trying to figure out the reach of the Kirijo group, I guess. It’s kind of strange that no one’s really investigated Moonlight Bridge, right?” she answers, taking a seat at the table and a cupcake from the plate.

 

“I think the lack of testimony seems to stem from the fact that almost everyone died.” I say, as I sit down next to her and wait for my brother to show up.

 

“Still, what sort of workplace accident can blow up an entire bridge without getting investigated?” she asks.

 

“...the kind where the only person who sees it is a six-year-old, and he’s going to think that it’s part of something fantastical, like those TV shows where robots fight aliens and dead people come back to life.” my brother answers as he takes the remaining seat at the table and places some books on it.

 

_Was that what you thought when they died? Are you just like almost everyone else in this town?_

He takes the final cupcake from the tray and begins to eat it while attempting to simultaneously reading, and I doubt he’ll pay attention to anything Yukari and I are saying.

 

_Even if he does hear… I’ll have to explain the whole situation to him later, if he does._

“Do you think anyone else is going to be kidnapped?” I blurt out.

 

“It’s be incredibly risky for the killer to start up his crime spree again, but there’s really no way to catch him without going through the Kirijo group, and who knows what they have in their arsenal?” Yukari answers.

 

_It is weird that she’s so fixated on them when they don’t even have a reason to care about Inaba._

The pancakes have finished cooling. I remove them from the kitchen and place them in the center of the table, while Yukari’s staring at something she’s holding in her left hand.

 

“I know you already explained this to me, but why are you so convinced that your father’s death was linked to these killings and the Kirijo group?” I ask.

 

“After… I told you about him, I started looking into his death and scientific work… he was noticed by the Kirijo group, and started getting in touch with them, only for that to stop… and it happened in the year he died and no one has any idea where his research is even though he did it all at home and you don’t get _bullet wounds_ in a car accident…” she rambles, passing me another folder.

 

_Autopsy: Eiichiro Takeba._

_The car was found crashed into a pole at 1 AM. Both front windows were broken, and the driver had been dead for at least an hour._

_Weirdly enough, the cause of death appears to be from a wound to the side of his head, about size of a bullet. However, it is fully possible that..._

_Okay, that’s really suspicious, and it does make more sense why she thinks that someone was involved in his death, but what does it have to do with now?_

_Yukari, I don't think that the two cases are connected at all..._

 

She's reading one of the books my brother put on the table, and I don’t want to interrupt her.

 

 


End file.
